


The outbreak

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Divorce, Sickfic, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Divorced husbands facing epidemic virusGod bless you allEnglish isn't my first language
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Being a parent was hard. Being a parent who had long history of trouble with his partner was worse. Divorce was a discussing issue, but when the partner tried hard not to give up, it was struggle, put these all together with being a most successful surgeon it would be a living hell.

This is how exactly Louis life was , a successful surgeon, with a failed marriage who was living a part from his four years old son.

His husband asked for a divorce three months ago, but Louis still didn’t sign the paper, Louis knew he wasn’t planning to sign in anytime soon. He knew what happened was all his fault, he was the reason that Harry decided to give up on him and chose to be with someone else .

They already not living together anymore. Harry left Louis six months ago taking his son with him and Louis let him. Louis was a busy man anyway with a very complicated schedule, and Harry was the one who was taking care of their son anyway . And deep inside Louis knew Harry was the best parent ever.

Not that Louis didn’t care about his family. But it was like Louis loved his job a lot, not more than his family but a lot. That was the main reason for their fights, Harry always believed that Louis always chose his job. It was killing their marriage slowly, and Harry warned him tens times but Louis never changed his mind. He always said people needed him, and Harry always told they needed him too. They always fought and never reached any understanding.

Louis just finished his second surgery for the day leaving the operation room, very exhausted, it was a six hours Surgery, when he saw Niall his best friend was Walking towards him. And Louis knew there was something wrong when he locked eyes with him  
Niall stopped in front of Louis “ how was the surgery?” he asked .

Louis nodding “ successful, is everything okay?” Louis asked watching Niall ,

Niall nodded then he sighed “ Tom is here"

Louis didn’t understand, he looked confused “ Tom as? My son Tom?”

Niall nodded “ exactly.. But he is okay “

Louis was getting shocked looking at the elevator to run to.It and check his son, Niall “ he was playing footy with his friends at the day care, and he fell..”

Louis still anxious , still waiting for more , Niall “ he broke his arm..”

Louis almost shout “ he did what? And where the hell was Harry?” he said it while running to the elevator,  
Niall running after him “ he is with h now, please calm down “ together they were inside the elevator , Niall pressed the bottom where the emergency room “ he is already shaking up Louis, please don’t get angry at him"

Louis was going to say something, but instead he stopped himself trying to calm himself. The door opened and Louis let Niall lead the way towards his son room.

Niall finally stopped at room two, looking at Louis “ he is in there"

Louis nodded he was getting in, when Niall held his forearm “ I know you are worried.. But don't blame Harry for this"

Louis took a deep breath and get inside the room.  
His son Tom was lying in the hospital bed, he was sleeping . Next to him sitting Harry his hand on Tom’s good hand, and when he saw Louis he looked down immediately.

Louis took a few steps towards the bed and then he leaned down and kissed his boy on his forehead ,  
. He asked Harry without looking at him “ what happened?”

Harry took a deep breath “ I was at work, and I got the phone call from the day care. They said he slipped while playing footy with some kids",

Louis shook his head , he snapped “he is fucking four years Harry, he is not supposed to play footy" .

Harry looked at him without uttering a single word, Louis sighed “ I am not trying to blame you.. But how could this happen?”

Harry looked down again, then he stood up “ I will leave you with him" then he left the whole room for Louis who huffed in frustration, then he sat beside his son t where Harry was sitting.

He didn’t know why he said that, he was planning to ask for Harry forgiveness but he never decided when. And every time they met it would ended with a fight that Louis was the one who always started them.

Outside were Harry drinking something hot with Niall , it was very cold outside, and the emergency room was very crowded.

Harry was looking around him “ what is wrong tonight?”,

Niall who just came out of a room and was examining some patient “ you know this time of the year, it’s very cold outside”

Harry nodded still watching the large number of patients “ but this way? I mean I used to come here a lot but I’ve never seen it like this before"

“ you are right" it wasn’t Niall who answered, it was Zayn who just put the file he had on the desk behind Harry 

“ how is Tom?”

Harry sighed “ still sleeping..”

Zayn looked at the room “ Louis is there?”

Harry nodded, Zayn “ okay I think you should take your son and leave..”

Harry looked at him confused , Zayn continued “ If you don’t want either you or your son get sick Then you should leave, cause obviously there is something in the air.. They all have the same symptoms”

Niall looking at Zayn and then he looked again around him, 

Zayn looking at the hospital entrance “ there is more to come"

Niall and Harry looked at where Zayn was looking at they was shocked. At the entrance tens of people were getting inside , all looking the same . Exhausted, weak, dizzy . And they all were coughing badly.

Niall looked at Harry “ I think something is going on"

Then they saw a nurse coming from the next room covered with blood,

Zayn looked at her “ what happened?”

The nurse who was looking shocked “ they are vomiting blood..”

And then they all heard a scream, there was a man who was seizing on the floor. Zayn rushed towards him, while Niall looked at Harry “ get inside the room , now" then he ran to help Zayn

Harry looked around him, and in a minute the place was going crazy, people were vomiting here and there, screams everywhere, seizing people also everywhere. And he started to panic.

He rushed inside, closing the door behind him and he was met with Louis asking eyes ,

Harry looked at Louis “ there is something wrong happening..”

Louis stood up still looking at Harry “ what happened, are you okay?”

Harry still having his frightened look “ it’s not me.. But people are, I don’t..”

The door was opened again and Niall rushed inside , he looked at Louis first then at Harry “ you must leave"

Louis was the one who answered “ what is wrong?”

Niall said “ we still don’t know, but we think it’s bad..”

Then Niall looked again at Harry “ If you feel anything wrong with you or Tom, fever, sore throat .. vomiting, call us”

Harry nodded carrying his sleeping son, then Niall left , Louis walked towards Harry “ do you feel any of this?”

Harry shook his head, Louis still watching Harry’s face, “ I have to look for Tom.. check his fever"

Louis nodded, then Harry looked at him “ what about you?”

Louis shook his head “ don't worry about me, I will be fine"

Then he headed towards the door and opened it, for a second Louis didn’t know where he was, it was bad. No it was awful.

Harry was also looking feeling panic raising through his chest, then Louis looked at him “ okay.. go"

Harry nodded hugging his son closer to his chest, Louis said “ call me if anything happened to any of you"

Again Harry nodded without saying a word, and then he moved towards the door, passing by sick people, people were collapsing beside him. People were crying and pushing him. And finally Harry was outside the hospital while everyone was getting inside. He was panicking standing outside the hospital watching numbers of sick people who were getting inside. 

Inside the hospital, Louis, Niall and Zayn were moving from room to room, checking the patients and trying to figure out what was the wrong with them . They spent the next four hours doing exactly the same.

But 

At the middle of the night, the hospital was invaded by people from the world health organization, wearing white protective suits. The hospital was surrounded by large and huge cars . 

Then inside they separated the doctors from the patients, and started to do tests to the doctors. Niall and Louis were together in one room alongside a number of their colleagues. But no sign for Zayn and others.

No one was telling them anything, they took blood samples after separating them, and then they put them in two different rooms. No one told them what was happening, what is wrong with the patients or where the rest of their colleagues.

Louis was trapped with other twelve doctors and nurses, he tried to get out but there was a man standing outside the room wearing the suit stopped them,

“ I know what is happening.. But at least tell us our friends are okay" Louis said almost yelling,

The man just pushed Louis inside again, and then he closed the room ,

“ fucking asshole” Louis whispered standing in front of the room

Niall who was sitting at the nearby couch “ it’s official it is an outbreak"

Louis looked at him “ okay .. we all know , but at least, they need to tell us what the hell is going on? I need my phone and I need to know that my son and my sisters are okay"

Naill nodded and said nothing, Louis was going to open the door again, but the door was opened .

Then someone entered wearing the same protective suit entered closing the door behind him  
He stopped at the middle of the room “ you are free to go" 

The room started to talk at once all together, the man raised his hand and they all stopped talking “ there is an epidemic outbreak, we still don’t know what is it, but it’s bad and it’s fatal, it started three weeks ago at different places around London, but two days ago several cases appeared around the UK, it started to get fatal people started to die..”

They started to talk again,

“ we took blood sample from you once we get in here, and you are safe and free to go, we are taking full responsibility..”

“ what about the others?” someone asked

The man looked at him “ we still not sure, they needed farther tests.. “ then he looked around between them  
“ fever, chilling , coughing, vomiting blood those are the main symptoms.. right now you are safe to go home, don't leave it we are not sure what is happening is the coming days"

They started to ask questions, but he headed towards the door and he opened it. Then he left.

When they left the room, the hospital was quite, the corridor they was supposed to walk through to the outside was empty. No one was there, Louis looked around him he needed to ask about Zayn, but there was No one to be asked.

Niall and Louis left the hospital and Louis headed directly to his car, they didn’t talk much, they were thinking about their families, they didn’t let them take their phones or change their clothes. So everyone was worried about his people.

Louis headed towards Harry’s house, he was there and he knew they might caught something, the idea alone was driving him crazy.

Harry just put Tom to sleep. It was getting late and he was checking his fever every two hours.

He lied on his bed trying to shut his mind down and maybe get some sleep, he tried to call Louis and Zayn multiple times but no one answered, so as Naill he was bout to close his eyes finally when the doorbell rang.

He jumped to open the door he didn’t expect anyone , so he was surprised when he saw Louis standing in front of him still wearing his blue scrub.

Harry looking at him surprised “ are you okay?”

Louis walked inside and closed the door behind him, he headed directly to the kitchen he needed some water. Harry followed him.

“ there is an outbreak..” he said it after finishing the bottle of water he just opened .

Then he sat on the kitchen table and told Harry everything he knew, he told him about Zayn and how he might be having whatever people was having.

Harry tried to calm him down and finally they moved to sleep, Louis slept on the couch while Harry slept in the bed room.

Harry asked Louis to sleep beside him on the bed , it was okay, but Louis refused saying he will watch some TV first, but he fell asleep there.  
******

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he heard something, coughed, loud and continues coughs.  
Then he sat on the couch , and then he head it again.  
Louis looked around him and he gained his full awareness now. He was at Harry’s house, there was an outbreak that’s why he was there.

He left the couch and headed towards the bathroom, and then he saw what was happening. Harry was leaning on the toilet, he was retching and Louis from at his place.

Harry didn’t know Louis was there, but Louis watched everything, Harry stopped vomiting, he looked at the toilets and he was shocked he whispered “ God no" 

then he closed the toilet seat. Pressed the flush. And he headed towards the sink. But he saw Louis and he froze at his place. They looked at each other but Harry shrugged now “ I think you should get out"

Louis still looking at him “ no.. you don’t” he walked inside the bathroom

Harry stepped back “ I have fever, and everything hurts.. I could barely sleep, I had a bad sore throat..” he looked down “ and I just threw up.. blood".

“ daddy" Louis heard his son calling him, and he looked between his son and his husband and for a minute he couldn’t think.

Because this can’t be happening, Harry can’t be sick.  
“ stay here” 

Louis said to Harry ,while closing the bathroom door. He hastily looked at his son. He ran to him and he held him up.

He pressed his cheek on his son to feel his fever, he sighed in relief, he wasn’t running any fever. He entered Harry's room and he put his son in the bed.

He looked at the nightstand, he knew Harry always keep the thermometer at this drawer. Harry had a very bad immunity he got sick all the time, it was only worrying Louis more. He still remember that nearly every time Harry visited him at the hospital, he caught different kind of infection, he was glad that Tom didn’t had Harry’s immunity. But he was worried sick about Harry. He took the thermometer and held his son again, and moved outside, he put his son on the couch and he looked for his phone frantically, he finally found it in the floor under the couch, he dialled a number he heard the sound of Harry retching again. 

“ good morning Lou..”

“ lottie.. I need your help"

He then told his sister that Harry was somehow sick, and she had to come to take Tom with her. Her sister approved happily, she wasn’t seeing her nephew regularly after what happened between Harry and Louis .

Louis asked his Tom to stay on his couch, he opened him the TV and he gave him some juice. After that he ran to the bathroom where Harry was.

Once he opened the door his heart dropped, Harry was lying his shoulder on the toilet seat , his head was resting motionless on his shoulder , Louis could notice that Harry was shaking as all his body was violently trembling. Harry didn’t hear Louis coming inside and closing the door behind him, Louis had to call his name getting closer 

“ Harry...”

Harry looked at Louis immediately, his eyes turned red, he was either crying or exhausted , maybe both. He looked at Louis shockingly

“ what are you doing here" his voice was weak.  
Louis sat beside him and tried to touch him but Harry resisted the touch and pulled back so he can lean on the wall behind him “ don’t..”

Louis looked at him confused “ what are you doing..”

Harry “ please, go.. take Tom and leave me, I will go to the hospital myself..”

Louis completely ignored him as if he wasn’t talking at all. He tried to put his hand on Harry’s forehead, but again Harry resisted “ please Louis.. we don’t know what is going on"

Louis huffed in frustration “ what are you saying.. I can’t leave you". 

Then he put his hand in his pocket and gave Harry the thermometer “ here..”

Harry reached his hand to take it, but Louis saw how shaking they were and he cursed under his breath, he didn’t known what the hell was going on, what is this disease, and was Harry even having that disease or was it something else. He looked at Harry while putting the thermometer under his tongue closing his eyes , his breathing was shallow and he was pale, sweaty .

When the thermometer peeled, Louis took it from Harry’s mouth, he was hot, he was very hot (42 degree), he was burning up. Louis looked at the reads and he couldn’t talk, Harry didn’t actually care he was still closing his eyes too weak to open them 

“ where is Tom?”

Louis “ he is okay..”

Harry trying to find a comfortable angel to sit, his back was killing him and all his joints were really aching “ you must go"

“ shut up..” said Louis.looking around him, he needed his husband to be comfortable because he hated what he saw, he also needed to bring the fever down.

Louis opened the water in the bathtub, Harry finally looked at him “ is it bad?”

Louis busied himself with the water and tried to ignore Harry “ you will be fine Harry”

Harry only nodded, then suddenly he said “ oh shit...”.

Louis looked at Harry, and Harry was looking at his hands now, it was full of blue bruises, Louis rushed to his side and held his hand , this time Harry didn’t resist, Louis looked at the blue bruises and touched it then pressed, he didn’t have to.answer cause Harry Said  
“ it doesn’t hurt..”

Louis didn’t talk, he just helped Harry put the shirt off, and his chest was no different. Then the door bell rang,  
Louis looked taking Harry “ she must be Lottie , I asked her to come and take Tom.. is that okay?” 

Harry was looking at Louis eyes full of dread, but he nodded and said “ okay.. yeah that’s better"

Louis stood up “ I won’t be late..”

Harry nodded and then he looked back at his body eyeing his bruises and touching them.

Louis took Tom and took his bag from his room, Louis didn’t even bother to know what was in it. He just put one night wear and his slipper. He hugged his son whole the door bell was still ringing, then he looked at him in his eyes.

“ aunt Lottie came to take you to spend some time with you, but your daddy is a little bit sick.. “

Tom looked at the bathroom door, there was some noises coming from it, then they heard a thud , Louis closed his eyes to control himself, he knew Harry might passed out.

He hugged his son again, and he walked with him hand in hand to the door.

Once he opened the door

“ where the hell were you?” Lottie asked angrily.  
She was going to enter but Louis stopped her, he looked at her in the eye “ you can’t come in..”

She looked through Louis to the house from inside , she was confused, then she looked back at her brother “ what is wrong..”

Louis looked at Tom, then Lottie took the boy's hand and kneeled to give him a warm hug, 

“ how are you little man?”

Tom nodded “ I am okay.. daddy is not"

Lottie tried hard to keep her smile, then she patted his hair “ he is going to be okay"

Then she stood up right , looking at Louis again her eyes were asking,

Louis sighed “ I don’t know what is going on... But he is not okay"

Lottie “ okay.. I got this part.. But why did he call you?”

Louis took a deep breath “ we will talk later.. now please go, and don’t get out of the house these coming days..”

Lottie closed her eyes “ no please tell me, it’s not happening..”

That was when louis' phone went off, he didn’t look at his phone in his hand while Lottie continued “ watch your tv ... they say there is a possibility of an outbreak”

Louis pressed his mouth shut ,then he looked at her “ stay okay.. watch the girls.. if you need anything I mean anything Lottie just give me a call"

She nodded but she didn’t move, Louis “ go"

Lottie with quivering lips “ he will be okay right?”

Louis knew she meant Harry, he nodded “ I will make sure he will be okay"

Lottie “ what about you?”

Louis shook his head “ no don't worry about me.. now please go" he said it when.his phone went off again  
Lottie finally took Tom and together they left to.the car that was parking at the entrance. They got inside and Lottie drove away.

Louis closed the door looking at the phone,  
“yes Niall”

“ what the hell man, where have you been? I am at your house door"

Louis closed his eyes “ I am not home..”

Niall “ where are slyly, we need to talk, it’s bad..they took Greg's wife..” he said it with shaking voice  
Louis stopped moving “ what do you mean?”

“ she got sick.. And she passed out and he called an ambulance, they took her Lou and they didn’t let him get inside.. And when he arrived the hospital they didn’t let him in because he wasn’t sick"

Louis didn’t talk looking at the bathroom door where Harry was , niall continued “ it’s bad Lou.. pEople are dying.. And no one is telling us what is going on.. I tried to get in the hospital but they didn’t let me.. Lou..are you there?”

“ yeah, yeah I am okay.. “

“ I called Zayn .. He said he was still inside the hospital still suspecting his infection.. He told me they took everyone's phone but he didn’t show them the phone.. they are trapping them in a room alone.. But there is a good news after all"

“ what?”

“ Zayn heard them saying that those who did the blood tests and came clean won t be sick..”

Louis frowned “ how?”

“ the disease's symptoms appear two hours after the exposure to the virus.. And if your tests came clean and the two hours passed then you will be okay"

“ what about Zayn? Did he show any symptoms?”

“ no, but the tests May came positive.. He doesn’t know why they keep them..”

Louis sighed , then he heard some sounds coming again from the bathroom, 

“ Niall I have to go"

“ but..”

But Louis hung up , and ran to the bathroom, when he opened the door, he found Harry lying in the water with his boxer only, he looked around him and he saw the towel hanger was on the floor, Harry tried to lean on it but it fell.

Harry was closing his eyes, he wasn’t aware that Louis was here. Louis sat beside him and touched his shoulder , even Harry was in the water he was so hot.  
“ Harry”

He didn’t answer, so Louis called his name again, and he stirred him softly “ Harry.. are you awake?”

Harry slowly whimpered , and he opened his eyes too slow. Eyes were still red, but now glossy.

“ what do you feel?” Louis asked trying to avoid meeting those eyes.

Harry was looking at Louis “ everything hurts.. I guess I should go to the hospital”

Louis looking at the bruises on his chests “ we will see..”

He looked again at his eyes “ I will bring something to bring the fever down.. “

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again.

Louis opened the mirror board and put out the pills bottle, he looked back at Harry his mind was racing what to do, what was the next step. What if he send him to the hospital, they will take Harry and prevent Louis from seeing him or even know what was going on.

He gave Harry the pills and the small glass of water and Harry put the pills on his mouth put his hand fell down in the water he could barely left them, so Louis put the glass of water on his mouth, Harry drank looking at Louis and Louis looked back, together they remembered the Times when Louis used to take care of sick Harry, that were lots of times.

Louis put the glass away, he looked back at Harry and Harry’s shivering now, Louis said “ I think that’s enough.. let’s put you out of here"

Harry nodded, Louis helped Harry to get out of the bathtub, although Louis was shorter and looked thinner, but he knew what he was doing, he helped Harry and supported all his weight then put Harry outside and he gave Harry a tower while he was sitting on the closed toilet seat, Harry felt so weak he could barely Sit. Then suddenly he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

My writing is bad?  
Do you mean my style or my English?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I just want to remind you all that English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy the story and guys treat people with kindness.
> 
> I just write for fun, I am not in a competition or expecting anything from anyone except for the respect and the love ❤️
> 
> Don't be hard in each other cause life is hard already and don't be rude.
> 
> It's really simple if you like the work leave a kudos or a comment or don't leave anything but you don't have to write inappropriate comment because it doesn't make any sense. You don't like the work don't read it. Just leave.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for accepting my mistakes I am still learning

Flashback, 

Harry was in the house making some food in the kitchen, when Louis hugged him from behind and kissed his neck . 

“what are you making us? “ Louis asked 

Harry smiled while stirring the food above the stove “your favourite dish”

Louis smiled and said “my favourite husband “

“your only husband.. Now go and change your clothes”

Louis walked away, he took off his jacket and he didn’t leave the kitchen but he sat on the table, Harry looked at him “ that hungry? “

Louis smiled, Harry frowned “everything okay? “

Louis nodded “sure, I am just exhausted “

Harry sighed and turned to bring the plates “you are killing yourself there”

“it is my job”

Harry didn’t say a word. He the put two plates on the table. Louis asked “where is Tom? “

Harry sighed “it’s almost midnight Louis, he is sleeping “

Louis frowned and said “ why are you saying it this way? “

Harry was sitting he said “what way? “

“like in a sarcastic way. This is my job Harry. The job tat keeps this house opened”

Harry groaned “oh God not again.. Can we please have a fight-less meal tonight. I am so hungry and so exhausted “

Louis snapped and tossed the fork down “ then don’t make it my fault”

Harry sighed and he folded his hand across his chest “what are you doing? “

Louis stood up “I lost my appetite “ he pushed the chair away and stormed outside the kitchen. Harry stayed for few seconds to absorb what just happened and then he left the kitchen too. 

In the bed room, Louis was taking of his shirt, Harry entered the room and stood right in front of him “what are you hiding? “

Louis turned his face away, Harry yelled “talk to me. I know there is something behind this childish  
behaviour so what is going on? “

Louis looked at him shirtless “you wanna know what is going on? “

“yes “

Louis sighed and looked down “ we are moving to San Francisco “

Harry was still looking at him “I am sorry what? “

Louis looked at him “they need me there and I accepted”

“accept what? Who needs you.. What are you talking about”

“listen.. If you want to stay till you handle your business it’s okay”

Harry was still looking at him with big eyes. Louis “ I should be there next February so.. We only have seventeen days left. I can call someone for you.. I mean for your job”

“Louis what are you doing? “

Louis sighed and he sat on his bed “ I can’t say no. It is a great opportunity for us. It just for two years extra”  
Harry finally nodded and he left the bedroom. 

Louis didn’t follow. Because he knew what was going to happen. Harry was very angry and he had every right to be. And talking to him at that moment would make everything worse. It became worse anyway and they got divorced but that was only the start. 

End of flashback. 

*****  
At present time. 

Harry opened his eyes alone on his bed. He felt awful. He felt heat was radiating out of him. His whole muscles were aching. His mouth was dry as a desert and there was a major headache behind his eyes.  
He tried to remember what happened and how he got here. He slowly tried to stand up. He heard noised coming from outside, Louis. 

He moved weakly outside his room leaning on the wall. He then heard the TV first. Obviously it was the news and he heard 

“-all over the Europe. United States. Russia and China and South America. The world health organisation ) declared a global public health emergency over the spread of the virus in these countries citing the potential of the virus to spread to countries not prepared to deal with the contagion.. The number of the infected and the deaths still increasing and they still cannot make a clear statement of how to deal with this virus

Harry took few steps to have a better look. Louis was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV watching. The TV showed a footage of people dressing white decontamination suits carrying body bags and throwing them in corpse pile

“oh God” Harry whispered. Although it wasn’t loud but Louis heard him. He jumped on his foot, muted the TV and he rushed to him 

“are you okay? “

Harry was still watching the TV screen “what is going on Louis” tears filled his eyes and he felt his power had vanished. Louis supported him to sit on the sofa n fro t of the TV “you will be okay”

Harry still looking at the TV with eyes full with dread “they are dying? “

Louis took the remote and turned the TV off  
“you will be okay? “

Harry finally looked at him “how” 

It hurt Louis how scared Harry was, he took his hands and said “I am with you.. You will be okay”

Harry didn’t talk, he looked at the TV and said “ I need to know.. I need to know what is going on”

Louis “Harry – “

“please” Harry begged him. 

Louis sighed and sat beside him, he again turned the TV on and together they saw how did the virus spread in less that three days to cover almost half of the world. 

Harry wasn’t crying but he was shaking. Louis didn’t know was it because of the illness or the fears. 

When it came to the symptoms that harry was experiencing, he let go of Louis’ hand. It was when Louis believed it was enough so he turned off the TV 

“I think I should go to the hospital “ Harry whispered  
Louis sighed and said “I am waiting for a call from Zayn to tell me what is going on in hospitals right now”

Harry looked at him “ he is sick right? “

Louis shook his head “no. He doesn’t show any symptoms yet. But they still keep him”

“why did they let you go? “

Louis took his hand again “because I am not sick. And I won’t “

Harry was trying to free his hand but Louis squeezed softly “ I won’t. They say it takes only two hours to get infected and to show symptoms. If I didn’t then I will never. It is like I am immune”

Harry frowned “are you serious? “

Louis nodded “I am here with you for the last eight hours and feel great”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, the tears fell freely in his cheek “what about Tom? “

“he is fine. He is with my sisters and the other side of the country. I made sure they are okay and need nothing. And not lo leave the house until I tell them”

Harry cried “I didn’t say goodbye”

“what are you talking about? “

Harry wiped his tears “ I am dying”

“no” Louis said sternly 

Harry looked at him again “everyone is dying. I am so tired and weak I have never felt this before. I should go to the hospital Louis please don’t stay and watch me die. It would be unfair”

Louis’ heart ached, cause for a second he believed Harry could be really dying. Everyone was dying why would he be the exception. He said sternly “listen to me..harry look at me” 

Harry did with crying red eyes 

Louis said “you will not die. I will never let you die. Okay? Okay? “

Harry slowly nodded his head, Louis “you will not die Harry styles.”

“what will we do then? “

Louis had no idea what to do, he looked at the kitchen “ we must keep you hydrated. I will make you some hot drink.. Those herbs you love for cold” harry smiled  
“and the . I will give you something for the pain okay? “

Harry slowly nodded 

“tell me. What exactly do you feel? I need to know everything okay? “

Harry nodded and Louis stood up and headed to the kitchen 

Harry started “my head hurts. Exactly behind my eyes. It’s not like my usual migraines”

Louis pressed the kettle and looked at him “okay.. “

Harry rested his head and closed his eyes “ my chest hurts too when I breath. I feel it’s congested.. And Like I am about to have an asthma attack but not my asthma” he looked at Louis “does it make any sense? “

Louis was writing down what Harry was saying, he looked at Harry and nodded “everything counts”

Harry nodded, he closed his eyes again “ all my muscles are aching.. My mouth is very dry. Feels I haven’t drink for days, and oh... My feet hurts”

Louis frowned and he was going to talk but his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket 

“it’s Zayn” 

He took Harry’s cup and he walked to him, gave it to him. and sat beside him, he answered and put the phone on speaker 

“Zayn”

“Louis Thanks God you are okay.. “ his voice was nervous and shaking 

“I am fine. Are you okay? Are you sick? “

“I am not sick. But I can’t leave the hospital too.. Obviously I am a carrier who does not show symptoms. They have no idea what to do with me. Louis most of the doctors who left with you came back sick.. Are you sure you are okay? “

Harry looked at Louis with big eyes, Louis answered Zayn but still locking eyes with Harry “ I feel fine Zayn. I promise “

“good, don’t you ever come back”

Harry and Louis frowned, Louis asked “ come again? “

Zayn whispered nervously “they are killing them here Louis”

Louis was truly shocked “what do you mean? “

“I mean the virus does not kill them. It’s them. Once the patient is between their hands they kill him. I saw it my eyes Louis. They killed Greg’s wife before my eyes. They didn’t know I was there but I saw them. They are keeping us here and once we are sick they will fucking kill us”

“but why? “

“I don’t know. I don’t know yet. But I swear to God I will find out”

“find out? Just run”

“no”

Louis snapped “no”

Zayn sighed “people needs me here Louis. I can’t just leave them I will stay and I will make them feel better I will try to save them”

“zayn.. Do you think they will let you live. It is the fucking government... No it is a world wide agreement. If they are killing them here they, they are killing them everywhere. They won’t let you ruin their whatever plan. Just run”

Zayn sighed again “don’t worry about me now. Listen.. I can’t reach Niall. I need to know he is okay. I can’t stay for long on the phone they don’t know I am using one”

Louis rubbed his face angrily “I will call him. “

“ I called my family, they are safe. Thanks God they are at Pakistan for the moment. And they are not allowed to get back. No one here is allowed to enter or leave the country”

Harry coughed 

“what is this? You said you are not sick “ Zayn asked 

Harry drank a sip of water and louis said “ I am not”

“then who- fuck.. Harry? “

“hi Zayn” Harry said weakly 

“hi Harry. How do you feel? “

Harry sighed “I experience every symptom the virus gives”

Zayn stayed silent for a moment. Louis said “ Zayn, are you here? “

Zayn said “where is your son? “

Louis said “he is safe with Lottie”

Zayn then said “okay.. Don’t bring harry here. Whatever happens to him.. Just stay at home. And Harry. Don’t tell anyone you are sick. They are sending people to bring the sick here.. So when this happens. Hide”

Harry looked down while Louis said “ Zayn. You need to find anything about this damn virus. “

“I will. Okay I will. Wait for my call... And guys. Stay alive”

Then he ended the call. 

Louis and Harry stared at the phone without saying a single word. 

Louis finally said “ it’s not fatal”

Harry looked at him “ why they are killing us? “

“stop saying us. You are not one of them”

Harry sighed and looked down. Louis then said “ drink your herbs. I will try to call Niall”

But before Harry move his phone went off. Harry put it out of his pocket, it was leo, Harry’s boyfriend. 

Louis looked at him and said “you better answer. Remember. Don’t tell him anything “

Harry nodded nervously and answered “hi baby”

Louis felt the blood is boiling in his veins, he slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen again 

“yeah. I am fine.. I promise.” Louis looked at him, he saw Harry was nervous wreck, so Louis stopped and watched him 

“I was just watching the TV. Are you okay? Are you sure? No fever? Nothing? “

Harry then coughed, and Louis saw the glass of water was empty so he brought him some. 

“no, no, baby I am fine. No not my asthma” then Louis gave him the glass, Harry took it and then said “yeah.. Tom is sleeping.. Am I alone? “ 

Then he looked at Louis. Louis slowly shook his head, Harry said “yeah.. I am alone. Did they? Okay.. Love you too. Take care” Louis found it too hard not to roll his eyes but he remained silent 

Then Harry ended the call. 

Louis was still watching him “ is he okay? “

Harry nodded his head “ he says the government has set an emergency curfew” 

Louis sighed and sat beside him “it makes sense”

“it does? “

“yes. They want to limit people from moving. This is how they can control the spread of the virus”then he took the remote and turned on the TV again. 

Harry rested his head at the sofa back and closed his eyes. Louis noticed he was shivering, he put his hand on his forehead and Harry was literally burning. 

Harry tried to open his eyes “ it feels good. Your hand is cold”

Louis sighed “my hand is okay, you are burning”

Then Louis left the place. He moved to the bed room and he brought the cover and he put it on Harry. He then walked to kitchen and brought some tepid water and clean cloth. He opened the kitchen drawer where Harry always kept his medicines. He only found ibuprofen and only two pills of paracetamol. He took the paracetamol cursing under his breath  
He walked to Harry and he out what he was holding on the table. Harry looked at him. 

Louis gave him the pills and Harry looked at it “I can’t “

“they are for the fever, only the two pills left.. Why the hell you do have ibuprofen? It worsens your asthma”

Harry closed his eyes again, obviously he could barely left his head 

“they are Leo’s”

Louis frowned, was he staying the nights too? 

Louis sighed “open your mouth”

Harry groaned “it hurts”

“what? “

“my throat .. It hurts”

Louis sighed “ I know.. But this will make you better. Come on”

Finally harry raised his hand and took the pills. He swallowed them difficultly and then he closed his eyes again. Louis put the warm cloth on his forehead. Harry smiled 

“why are you smiling? “

Harry shrugged “just remembered something “

Louis giggled too “ I know what you are talking about. First time you treated my fever”

Harry still smiling with eyes closed “I brought you icy water”

Louis said “I jumped three meters high. “

Harry smiled “ and the whole water were spilled on me”

“what were you thinking? “

Harry giggled “ I don’t know.. I was too young. You are the doctor here not me. But I learned “

Louis relived the cloth and soaked it in water again “yeah.. You did” he out it on his neck then. 

Harry opened his eyes “ Louis. If something happened to me.. “

“Harry-“

“just let me finish, okay”

Louis looked at him with a raised brow, Harry talked anyway “ I want you to find time for Tom. I want him to come first”

“he always comes first Harry, don’t start”

“I am not starting anything believe me. I just want to die knowing that our son will be okay”

Our son. He always said that. 

Louis huffed “A- you are not fucking dying, you just heard Zayn. B- if anything happened and I am saying this only to make you stop talking.. I want you to know he will be more than okay. He will be with his funnier father of course he will be okay”

Harry giggled “ but I cook better”

“I dance better”

“I play with him and paint”

“i play football with him and you are suck in it. you lost”

Harry giggled “ okay, you win”

Louis removed the cloth “I don’t want to win. I want you to be okay”

Harry looked at him “ we have no idea what is going to happen to me”

Louis looked down, Harry said “ we don’t know what this virus is, what the cure.. We don’t know anything “

“we will, I will not let you die”

Harry sighed and then he said “ it’s not your fault “, he then took Louis’ hand “it is not”

Louis swallowed his tears, because he would never imagine his life without Harry, even if they were divorced but he was there. Living and breathing. 

Then suddenly the door was knocked. Harry looked at Louis with panicked eyes “it’s them”

Then he said frantically “it is them.. They are coming for me. They are taking me.. “

“shh shh” Louis said to clam him. Then he cupped his face and locked eyes with him “ no one is taking you “

The door bell rang again and Harry flinched, tears formed hastily in his eyes “ I don’t wanna die Louis.. “

Then they heard “open the door Harry”

Harry looked at Louis with more panic “it is Leo.. Oh God”

“calm down... “

“we can’t let him in... He will get infected”

“we can’t let him go either.. He will suspect something”

“oh God.. Oh God” harry was losing his breath 

The door bell rang again then banging on the door “Harry, are you okay? “

Louis said louder “coming”

He looked at Harry “come with me”

He helped Harry to stand up, he walked him to his son bed room, he helped him to lie on the bed. And then he said “wait here. Don’t move”

He was leaving but Harry grasped his arm “lou.. “

“don’t worry. I promise “ Louis said 

He left the room, and closed the door behind him. 

He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He then opened the door 

“here you- it is you? “the man called Leo said frowning and looking angry at Louis 

Louis tried his best to smile “hello Leo”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thanks for bearing my mistakes ❤️, thanks for supporting
> 
> I love you all 
> 
> Treat people with kindness

Leo was Harry’s boyfriend. This relationship started five months ago. When Harry decided to separate. Leo was a police officer and he fell in love immediately with Harry months before the separation . Louis considered him a main reason for Harry to ask for the divorce while Harry was keep saying he was only a good friend who helped Harry since Louis wasn’t there with him. 

With time Harry became more attached to Leo and feeling that their marriage was getting to an end. 

Eventually he asked for the divorce and Louis’ heart was broken when he saw the papers on his desk to sign, Louis didn’t and he still , but he couldn’t stay with someone who stopped needed him and stopped loving him. They both were arrogant and stubborn. Harry felt neglected and was devastated when Louis decided to leave them and go to San Francisco, Louis was shocked to find Harry replaced him easily with someone else. Even if they were separated and Harry asked for a divorce, Louis considered it cheating. The two of them needed each other but the two of them never confessed it even to themselves and at the end they lost each other. 

Harry of course took Tom. He wasn’t busy like Louis and Louis couldn’t argue that. They didn’t think to go into custody battles as they reached good agreement regarding their son benefits. Tom stays with Harry and Louis can see him anytime he wants. And that’s only if Louis signs the papers. 

Louis only stayed in San Francisco for few months, only seven months , but among this time Harry couldn’t stand living this way and finally asked for a divorce . Louis came back again but this time to an empty house and confused son and a lost lover. 

Louis never stopped loving Harry. He tried again to come back but Harry told him he was in a relation with Leo, he told he was happy and he deserved some happiness. Louis didn’t try again but also he could not fall in love with anyone else, maybe that’s why the papers still lying unsigned in his desk drawer. He thought maybe he can win Harry back but he never knew when. 

“hello Leo” 

Leo was a handsome guy with green eyes and brown hair. He was tall with broad chest and strong arms. If Louis wanted to compare, then he was the loser. 

“where is Harry? What are you doing here? Why are you here? “

He tried to enter but Louis blocked him. 

“ I don’t think you should be here”

Maybe the tune was the reason Leo got mad. He pushed Louis and entered the house. He called “Harry”

Louis sighed and closed the door behind him. 

Leo looked at him angry and scared “Where is Harry? “

“ in Tom’s room”

Leo huffed “why are you here? How? There is a curfew”

“I came to see my son. How are you here? “ Louis asked challenging 

Leo scoffed “I am an officer Louis. Those rules don’t apply on me.. “ he called again “ Harry? “

He walked towards the room, but Louis said “ I don’t recommend that “

Leo froze and then turned and looked at Louis “what is going on? Why aren’t you at your hospital.. He told me you were there”

Louis nodded “I was. But they let me go. You know the virus that is spreading around? I am immune to it, and there is no need for me there since the government is taking control "

Leo was watching him, he looked at the room again

“don’t “ Louis said but it was too late. Leo ran and opened the door. He saw Harry lying on bed looking at him with wide eyes

“oh my god.. You are sick? “

Harry looked with panicking eyes between Louis and Leo 

Leo looked at Louis “ he is sick and you are keeping him here. He has to go to the hospital “

“no” harry whispered 

Louis “you need to get out of here Loe”

Leo looked at Harry and then he put his arms on his nose and mouth in a protective way “baby, you need to go to hospital. I have to take you there”

“please get out” harry said, he looked at Louis “I can’t go to the hospital “ he was panicking 

Louis nodded “you won’t Hazza.. “ he took Leo’s hand but Leo pushed him away “what are you doing.. “

Louis said “he is sick.. You are not. We don’t want you to get infected “

“baby please go” Harry said with tears in his eyes “ please go”

“I can’t leave you” Leo said, he walked closer but Harry left the bed and stepped away from him 

Harry looked at Louis “he can’t get infected please “

Louis again tried, but this time he pulled Leo out of the room. Leo was struggling but once they were outside they heard the door was locked from the inside. 

Leo again pushed Louis who was trapping him between himself and the wall. He tried to open the door 

“Harry, baby.. Open the door” Leo said 

Harry said from behind the door “I can’t. I can’t risk you get infected Leo I am sorry”

Leo said with tears this time “people are dying” 

Harry said with broken voice “I know”, and Louis' heart twisted 

“you need to go to the hospital.. They can help”

“no they can’t “

Leo tried again but he was crying “ please let me in”

“I can’t “  
Louis knew Harry was also crying 

“I don’t care. I don’t care Harry just let me in”

“I do... I care. Please Leo. Louis will explain to you but please go to a safe place. I am begging you”

“I can’t “ Leo was crying. He put his hand and rested his forehead on the door “Harry open the door”

“I am so sorry. I am sorry but Leo please go” Harry's voice cracked and Louis felt he could not take it anymore 

Louis was watching Leo crying and he imaged himself in his place. He thanked God that he was immune because he would never leave harry alone. He would never accept Harry getting Infected and just leave him.

“Louis? “ Harry called 

“yea- yes Harry” his voice was broken too, he was crying

“please. Take him outside. Please “

Louis nodded “got it Hazza”

Then he walked closer to Leo “let’s go”

He put his hand on Leo put he yanked his hand away. Louis raised his two hands up “let’s get outside”

Leo didn’t move, Louis sighed “he will be okay. I will be with him. “

“he needs the hospital Tomlinson that’s how he will be okay”  
Louis shook his head “the longer you stay here the more you are at risk “

Then a harry said “please.. Leo. Go”

Leo kept silent for few seconds then he said “I am coming back. I promise “

“okay” 

“and Harry. Don’t you fucking die” he warned sternly

“I won’t “

“promise me that” Leo said with authorising but suffocated voice 

“I promise.. I won’t die”

Leo closed his eyes and the tears fell freely on his cheeks, Leo nodded his head “Good. You better keep that promise Styles. Because if you don’t i will hunt your ghost and kill you again”

“that’s a deal” Harry said from the inside 

Leo said wiping his tears “this is only see you later not a goodbye Harry”

Louis heard Harry sniffling from the inside then he said “see you later”

Louis said “let’s go”

Leo looked at Louis and then he walked outside the house. 

“how could this happen Louis? “ Leo groaned 

Louis sighed “ he was last night at the hospital with Tom”

Leo nodded “how is he now? Where is he? “

“ he is okay. With my sister.. I sent them away... Anyways he was there when the infected people started to show up. I guess that’s how he caught the infection. Harry has a bad immune system”

Leo nodded his head and looked down “he has to go to the hospital “

“we can’t do that”

“people are dying” he looked at him trying to understand 

Louis shook his head “not from the infection “

“what are you talking about? Have you seen the news? Aren’t you a doctor yourself? “ Leo was yelling 

“Leo.. I need you to calm down” Louis was losing his patience 

“Harry is sick” Leo yelled again 

“I know.. But if he goes there they will kill him”

Then silence 

Leo shook his head, he raised his phone and he was calling someone 

Louis said “ if you do that. Then you are killing Harry and I won’t let you kill my sons father”

Leo totally ignored him, 

“hello. John I need an ambulance.. “

Louis ran and took the phone from his hand. He ended the call and Leo was taken by surprise 

“listen to me”

Leo yelled “I can arrest you right now Tomlinson “

“listen now and arrest me later”

Leo took the phone from Louis “I don’t need to listen to you”

“yes you do. If you want him to stay alive then you do”

Leo “how keeping him here is saving his life”

Louis “because they are killing them there”

Leo again tried to call someone, Louis said “I was there. I was at the hospital when those people from the WHO with their suits invaded the hospital. They isolated us from everyone. We made blood tests And when the results are negative they sent us free. Zayn.. MY friend is there. He is a doctor and he is not infected but they think he is carrier. Although he is there they don’t let him interfere with the patients. But he saw them killing the infected. He said to me all the infected are not to take medication, they are there to get killed “

Leo was looking at Louis with huge shock on his eyes, his phone went off in his hands. 

Louis said with a racing heart, he was too scared and he knew how much Leo hated him and how stubborn he was  
“please. You need to trust me. It is Harry who we are talking about, I would never let anything happens to him”

Leo looked at the phone in his hand, he then answered “yes john. No no. I thought it was an emergency but no.... No need, everything is okay. “ he looked at Louis who was finally breathing now 

“yeah. Harry is fine. I am coming now. OK. Bye”  
He ended the call 

“they are sending us to collect the infected, I have to go and get ready" Leo said, then he looked at Louis “don’t make me regret it. If anything happened to him I will kill you”

Louis nodded 

“I will come back to check on him. Tell me if you need anything? “

Louis nodded “ yeah.. I need some drugs”

“drugs? “ Leo frowned 

Louis shrugged “I will try to treat the symptoms. He is in pain. I will text you what I need”

“who is gonna give me drugs now”

“you are an officer, no one says no to you “ Louis tried his best not to roll his eyes 

Leo huffed “anything else? “

Louis shook his head. Leo was walking to his car. 

“ Leo. Don’t send them to hospitals”

Leo looked at Louis while getting inside the car “just keep him alive”

Louis waited till Leo moved away by his car. He then re-entered the house and closed the door behind him. 

He leaned on the door. His heart was beating fast and he felt lightheaded. He was this close from losing Harry and convincing Leo not to send Harry to hospital was still not finished . Leo was coming back expecting to find Harry better which was impossible. So maybe he would try again. 

Louis closed his eyes. He needed a plan. First he wanted to make sure Harry was okay, and was out of pain. He wanted to call Zayn to ask for any news. Any drug, anything. He wanted to call Lottie too and make sure they all were okay. 

“he left? “ Harry asked, Louis opened his eyes and Harry was leaning on the wall beside Tom’s room. Obviously he was crying 

“for now” Louis answered, he walked to help Harry to sit. Harry was looking at him waiting for more 

“ after threatening to kill me if anything happened to you. He said he will come to check on you again. But this time I am not sure what is he going to do”

Harry nodded and he said “do you think I might could have infected him? “

Louis frowned and looked at him, Harry added “he was here in direct contact with me.. “ 

Louis sighed “don’t worry about-“

“but I am. I don’t want him to get infected”

Louis snapped “well I tried to stop him”

Harry frowned and looked away. Louis sighed and said “we need something to drink”

He stood up and walked to the kitchen while Harry turned on the TV

Louis looked at the at the TV too while making the drinks. He saw again piles of dead people. Higher numbers of infected, no vaccine was found. All was bad news 

“turn it off” Louis said while sitting again beside Harry  
Harry didn’t move. His eyes were closed. Louis looked at him and for a second his heart skipped a beat 

“Harry.. “ he shook him strongly and Harry whimpered 

“fuck” Louis whispered 

Harry said opening his eyes “I guess... I slept? “

“you scared the shit of me” Louis said putting his hand again on Harry’s forehead, still hot 

“I thought you were dead, and your boyfriend was going to kill me. You need to keep this promise you gave him"

Harry slowly nodded but didn’t comment. Louis gave him his cup

“what’s wrong? “ Louis asked, he knew there was something in Harry’s mind, he saw it in his eyes

Harry shook his head “I need to call my mom.. But I don’t want to scare her”

“I can call her for you”

Harry looked at him “ and that won’t scare her? “

Louis shrugged “why would-“

“we are not living together anymore Louis. She will figure out something is wrong. She called me six times I am sure she is already freaking out”

“then call her. Don’t do that to her”

Harry put his cup on the table, “okay. And then you will call Lottie cause I need to talk to Tom”

Louis sighed “just call your mom Harry. I am gonna use the loo “

Louis left him and he entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and he picked up his phone. He called his sister first. She told him everything was okay. He told her if anything happened she must call him before calling the ambulance. He didn’t tell her about what was happening in the hospitals. He didn’t want to scare her. 

Then he called Niall. He didn’t answer and Louis got scared. What if something bad happened to him?

Louis went outside again, and once he was at where Harry was sitting, he didn’t find him “Harry? “

Then he heard sound of dry heaving coming from kitchen. He ran to the kitchen and he found harry on his knees in front of the trash and he was heaving. 

Louis kneeled beside him and put his hand on his back. Harry was also crying so Louis said “it is okay “

Harry retched again but there was nothing. All his body was shaking. Louis hurried and brought him a clean towel. Harry took it and wiped his mouth he was still crying but he leaned on the kitchen cabinet 

“it’s okay” Louis said again 

“they took Gemma” Harry whispered 

Louis’ heart stopped beating “what?”

Harry finally looked at him “ they took Gemma. Mom just told me.. They took her Louis. They are gonna kill her.. They will kill my sister” harry was freaking out. He was crying and hyperventilating 

“Harry.. Stop it.. Just stop it. Please “

Harry was losing his breath, and he looked at Louis asking for help with his eyes and then slowly he closed his eyes.

He fainted again.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback, 

Louis was banging on his house door angrily “open the door Harry. I know you are inside “

Louis banged again “your fucking car is here so open-“

The door was opened and Harry was looking at him with big eyes, his hair was soaked in water, obviously he was taking his shower “what the hell is the wrong with you? You are disturbing the neighbours ”

Louis pushed him and entered the house. Harry huffed and closed the door behind him 

“I was having my shower” harry said 

Louis was searching the house, he opened every room, Harry let him do what he wanted and he moved to the kitchen. 

Harry was pouring some tea for himself when Louis stormed to him “where is he? “

Harry looked at him “in his day care”

Louis yelled “I am not talking about Tom. I am talking about your fucking lover”

Harry sighed and took a sip of his tea. He was walking to the living room in front of the kitchen. 

“don’t you dare ignore me “ Louis was yelling 

Harry sighed “what do you want Louis? “

“who was with you last night? “

Harry frowned and put his cup on the table “are you watching me? “

Louis yelled again “answer the fucking question “

“stop yelling at me”

“then tell me Harry, don’t you try me”

Harry sighed again and looked away “i am sure you know who was here Louis”

“then it’s true”

Harry looked again at him “ what is true? “

“you are cheating on me”

Harry stood up “I am not cheating “

“so what do you call this? He spent the night with you? “

“we are just friends. Can’t I have my friends and have dinner with them? “

Louis groaned “Harry don’t lie to me”

“I am not lying, why would I lie to you.. We are not together Louis anymore, you don’t get to question me”

“question you? What are you talking about.. You are my husband.. I – “

“not anymore” harry snapped 

Louis froze in his place “what?”

Harry sighed and looked down “ I wasn’t going to tell you. Mark was going to”

“Mark? Why would Mark tell me anything? “  
Mark, thier lawyer

Harry then looked at him, but with tears in his eyes “I want a divorce Louis” 

“what! “ Louis whispered 

Harry shook his head “I can’t live like this “

“like what? That what you wanted.. You wanted us to separate not me. That was what you want”

“ you left me “ Harry said 

“I was doing my job”

“you can work here. You don’t have to go to the other part of the world”

“I got an opportunity “

“it didn’t work with us. What about us Louis. You left me without even trying to talk to me. You left me and your three years old son. We didn’t matter”

Louis groaned “God. Stop saying this”

“you didn’t prove otherwise”

“you are asking for a divorce “

Harry sighed “I know. And I need you to sign the papers before you leave back to U. S”

“Harry... I.. I can’t. What? A divorce? Suddenly a divorce? “

“suddenly? I have been trying with you for years”

“no, no... No I can’t do that I can’t. You can’t do that to us”

Harry shook his head “no, don’t blame it on me. It was all your fault “

“my fault? How? “

Harry sighed “I am not doing it again. I will not talk and I know nothing matters to you"

“i think I deserve to know”

“deserve to know? Louis you have been in San Francisco for the last five months. You never called Louis.. You never did. I was losing my mind and I was calling your friends asking about you, begging them to make you give us a call. And when I went there to have the talk.. What did you do to me? “

“you chose to stay here Harry”

“and you chose to leave Louis. You left and you didn’t care”

“I was angry. I expected your support “

“you didn’t give me time to support Louis. You gave me less that a month and then you left at one night without saying goodbye. You disappeared on us for two fucking months I thought there was something wrong with you, I thought you were sick and I booked a flight and I went there... And you were perfect and healthy. Do you remember what you told me when you saw me there? You asked me to leave because you didn’t find time for me, for us, for your own family”

“and next thing you asked for separation”

“we were already separated, I just defined it so don’t you dare and blame me on this”

Louis shook his head furiously “it is all about him, right? That fucking officer who you call him a friend. You love him and you want him”

Harry groaned “it has nothing to do with leo”

“you are choosing him over me”

“I am choosing myself, my happiness “

“and you are happy with him? ”

“I am happier than when I was with you”

That was it. Louis looked at Harry and then he looked down “I am not divorcing you Harry”

Louis took his jacket was leaving when Harry said “ and I don’t want you anymore in my life louis”

Louis felt he couldn’t breath. But he left anyway.

End of flashback 

******  
At present time. 

Harry was lying sleeping on the bed while Louis was sitting beside him on the chair searching on the Internet of anything related to the virus. 

He saw Harry moving on the bed, he rushed to his side. Since Harry passed out and he didn’t gain his full conscious back, he was waking up for few seconds then sleep again. 

“are you awake? “ Louis asked 

Harry opened his eyes. It was so red but Louis tried not to look worried 

“how do you feel? “ Louis asked 

Harry looked around him, Louis said “you are in your home. Remember? There is a virus and-“

“Gemma”

Louis swallowed thickly, Harry tried to sit and Louis helped him “easy”

Harry leaned his back on the bed headboard and looked at Louis “ we have to save her”

Louis sighed “save her how Harry? We can’t even leave this house. If we do they will arrest us and they will find out how sick you are"

“they will kill her”

Louis sat beside him “ I know a doctor in Cheshire hospital, he told me all the infected patients were removed to here , I called Zayn and he told me he will try to find out where they are sending them. If they are transferred to our hospital which is more likely then Zayn can help from the inside”

“how? “

Louis sighed “ just let’s pray they send her there. We will find out”

Harry looked at his lap “ what about Tom? “

“he is okay, they are all okay”

Harry said “maybe Leo can help”

Louis raised a brow “how? “

Harry shrugged and looked at him “maybe he knows something. Maybe he can save her Louis”

Louis shook his head “I don’t think he knows anything, he wanted to take you to the hospital. He still wants “ 

then he put his hand on Harry’s forehead “fuck Harry, you are getting worse”

Harry nodded “maybe a shower might help”

Louis bit his lower lip “yeah. Maybe”

Louis tried to help Harry to the bathroom.. Harry was weaker, he could barley move his legs. All his weight was supported by Louis. Louis examined his face and he never had seen Harry this way. 

When they were in the bathroom. Louis sat him in the closed toilet seat. And he opened the water of the bathtub 

“Lou.. “ Harry said 

Louis looked at him, Harry was looking at his chest and all his body was covered with blue marks 

“ what is happening? “

Louis sucked in his breath and touched the blue marks, Harry said “it doesn’t hurt”

Louis nodded “it’s okay.. “

“I am too tired Lou.. I can’t “Harry said while closing his eyes “I am very dizzy”

“i know. I know Harry, but we need to bring this fever down okay.. Come on”

He helped Harry and put him in the bathtub with his pants on. Harry was hissing and he was in so much pain that he cannot try to hide it. 

“I can’t lou” harry begged 

Louis tried not to cry, Harry was in great pain and Louis couldn’t stand seeing him this way “it is okay baby, it is okay. We need the fever to go down”

“everything hurts” Harry said closing his eyes 

“I know” he was watching Harry’s face, he then closed his eyes and let the tears he was holding to fall free. 

***** 

Louis put Harry on bed. He gave him some puffs of his inhaler when he found him struggling to breath. The fever went down a little and that was a relief. He made him some soup and he made himself some coffee. 

When he entered the room he found Harry was sitting on the bed talking on the phone 

“I missed you too so much baby. Yes I am a little sick but your papa is watching over me” then he giggled and noticed Louis, he patted the spot beside him and he put his son in speaker “say hi to papa Tom”

“hi papa. “

Louis sat beside Harry putting the tray on the bed “hay Big Boy, how are you? “

“I am good”

“are you taking care of the girls? “

The boy giggled “I do, are you taking care of daddy? “

Louis saw Harry smiling but the tears fell again, Louis said “I do. And he will be great, I promise “

“good. Papa.. Will you stay too with us when daddy is better? “

Louis smiled “do you want me to stay? “

“of course “

Louis said sadly “ we talked about it Tom. Didn’t we? “

The boy sighed “we did. But you love daddy right! “

Louis frowned and looked AT harry by the corner of his eyes, the boy said “I mean, you are taking care of him while he is sick like the old days. That means you love him”

Louis sighed “of course I love him. He is your father”

“then stay”

Louis finally said “Tom. Let’s talk about it later buddy okay? “

Tom said “okay.. Daddy? “

“yes” Harry answered with broken voice 

“you will be fine. Papa is here”

Harry smiled and looked at Louis “I guess i will” then Louis said “okay. We love you son”

“I love you too”

Then Louis ended the call. 

Louis took the phone and put it on the nightstand, he looked at Harry “I made you some soup”

Harry smiled “I can see”

“my famous soup”

“thanks Louis.. But I can’t “

“can’t what? Eat? No hazza you have to eat, your boyfriend just called me and threatened me again”Louis joked but again Harry didn’t smile. 

Louis looked at him “are you okay? “

Harry nodded “I feel better”

“okay...” he took a spoon and neared it from harry. He ate the first one 

“I don’t want to die now” Harry said 

Louis sighed and gave him another spoon “who said you are? “

Harry looked at him and looked down, Louis said “you promised me, you promised your son, you promised Leo” 

Harry nodded but again he didn’t comment 

“are you two okay? “ 

Harry looked at him frowning, Louis continued “I am just asking”

Harry looked down again and said “Louis. Can I ask you something? “

Louis nodded “sure” 

“if I survived, and when this ends. Will you sign the papers? “ 

Louis didn’t expect that question at all. He put the spoon down and looked at Harry “are we talking about this now?”

Harry shrugged and didn’t look at him “we never talk Louis. We never meet"

He had a point ever since the last meeting when a harry told him about the divorce and they barely met  
“I don’t know Harry. I.. Do you want me to? “

Harry looked at him “ I sent the papers didn’t I? “

Louis closed his eyes and sighed 

“Leo wants to propose once you sign the paper “

“oh “ 

What was going on? No, he would never sign the paper never 

“okay” Louis said “I will sign them. But you need to be there to take the paper”

Harry sighed and looked down again 

Louis couldn’t stay at the same room with him now. 

Harry still wanted the divorce. It wasn’t like he had done anything to make Harry change his mind but suddenly Louis felt angry at Harry 

“finish your meal. I will be outside. I need to make a phone call”

Harry didn’t give any response and Louis didn’t wait. He stormed outside the room. 

He felt he couldn’t breath, he wanted some fresh air, but fresh air at the moment wasn’t an option. He walked and stood at the window. The streets were empty no one was there, no one at all. 

Then suddenly he saw someone walking. He was walking towards their house. 

Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, how is it so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Louis opened the door immediately and let Niall in. 

Niall was panting and was panicking. He looked at Louis and hugged him tightly 

“you are okay? “ Niall asked 

Louis looked at Niall’s face, it was pale and his eyes were filled with dread, he was so nervous and all his body was shaking 

“I am okay. Are you okay? “

Niall nodded “so far”

He then put his hands in his pockets and put out some drug bottles, he gave them to Louis and then took off his coat “those are the drugs Zayn gave me, he says they will help Harry”

Louis looked at the drugs and then at Niall “you were at the hospital? “

Niall nodded “he told me about Kate. And I don’t know I had to see it myself “

“you went there? “ Louis was shocked “what were you thinking? You could get infected “

Niall shook his head “I am immune too Louis remember. I can’t get infected”

Louis shook his head in disbelief “I don’t know what is going on? Do you know anything? “

Niall shook his head “ not yet. All we know is it’s a mutated form of spanich flu. It’s resistant to the treatment we use since ages. They are trying to understand it. They trying to understand why we are immune to it and maybe can create the vaccine out of this”

Louis looked at him “how did this happen? “

Niall sighed and walked to the kitchen “thousands of virus are extinct under the ice.. With this global warming and the ice melting in the Antarctica... We can predict anything “

He drank a big glass of water, Louis then asked “why they are killing them? “

Niall shook his head “I have no idea why. Maybe they are trying to control the infection growth. Maybe they can’t find the cure.. Maybe.. Something we don’t know about”

Louis didn’t comment on that, so Naill asked “how is he? “

Louis looked at Niall “in pain. I don’t know what to do, I am dealing with something and I know shit about it. I don’t know how to help and I am so scared “

Niall nodded “Zayn says this can help” he pointed at the drugs in Louis’ hand 

Louis nodded “yeah...” then he looked at him “how did you come here? “

Niall sighed “that was awful” then he walked and collapsed on the sofa in fro t of the TV. He took the remote and turned the TV on  
“ they are saying a statement about it”

Louis walked and sat beside him.

*****  
The statement was like this. The virus was fatal. It kills within seventy three hours of not taken the antivirus in time, the truth was they hadn’t created one yet. They ordered to send the infected directly to the hospital Louis used to work in. All the infected were sent there. They ordered to just give a call and they would reach to your house and take the infected patients. Somehow that was a good news for Louis and Harry. At least they would know how was Gemma and maybe save her.

They also said not to leave the house. Not even stay outside. They didn’t give them any numbers about the mortality or the infected people. Mainly they didn’t give them any important information.

Niall finally turned the TV off and huffed “useless”

Louis didn’t say a word. Niall looked at him “ aren’t you giving him this for his pain? “

He meant the drugs in Louis’ hand. Louis nodded but still didn’t move

“everything okay? “ Niall asked

Louis looked down and after a moment he said “he wants a divorce “

Niall raised a brow and said “I think he wants that months ago? “

Louis looked at him “I mean.. He still wants it Niall. After this. He thinks he is dying and he still wants the divorce “ he looked down again “ I didn’t know I was a bad person this much “

Niall sighed “you are not a bad person. Things with Harry are different. Harry... He never understands our job”  
Louis chuckled he looked at Niall “Harry understands everything. It was me who didn’t want to. I had a family Niall. I had a home. I had a husband who was in love with me.. But all I wanted was a stupid job. Look at me! How does my job help me? I can’t even save my love and he is lying there thinking that I don’t love him enough. He found someone else Niall.. And guess what? He loves Harry so much I see it my eyes” then he looks down “ and Harry loves him”

Niall didn’t talk. He then patted Louis thigh and took the drugs, he stood up “I am gonna give them to Harry”.

Louis knew that Niall disappeared because if he talked he would hurt Louis. Niall was the first one who asked him not to do this, not to push Harry to go to San Francisco. Niall was the one that Harry was calling and crying while Louis was there refusing to make a single phone call. It wasn’t like Niall was taking Harry’s side. Because Niall was Louis’ best friend and supported him in everything. But in this situation Niall always chose Harry. Everyone chose Harry.

The door suddenly knocked. Again panic filled his chest. He was going to the door when he saw Niall coming out of the room looking at him with big eyes. 

Louis whispered to him to get inside and lock the door.  
Then Louis walked and opened the door, it was Leo again

“Leo.. You scared us. You didn’t call”

Leo looked at him “ how is he? “

Louis nodded “better” it was Leo who looked bad “are you okay? “

Leo didn’t talk, he wanted to get inside but Louis locked the door. Leo looked at him “ it is not necessary “

Louis looked again at Leo’s eyes “when did you know? “

Leo walked inside and he was giving Louis his back “ I guess I was already sick when I first came here”

Louis walked and looked at him, he put his hand on his forehead “you don’t show symptoms ”

Leo shook his head “I vomited twice if that counts”

“shit”

Then the door of the room harry was in was opened and Niall walked outside.

“Harry wants to talk to you”

Leo looked at Niall, he smiled “hi Niall”

“hi leo”

Then the door was locked again, Leo sighed and walked to the door, he knocked “open the door Harry”

“I can’t. How are you” harry said immediately 

Leo sighed “open the door Harry. Don’t worry about me. I will be okay”

“no” he said sternly 

But Leo cried “baby, please I want to see you”

It took harry few seconds to understand. He then opened the door and he hugged Leo so tight. Harry was crying “I am sorry. I am so sorry.. I told you to leave”

Leo was still hugghim, Louis and Niall were watching them. Louis had yo look away because somehow his heart was filled with jealousy. 

Leo said “it is not your fault “

But Harry was still crying. Leo cupped his face and looked at his eyes “it is not your fault. I was already sick but I didn’t know”

Harry frowned “what?! “  
Leo shrugged “they did us a blood test. The results showed up after I left you”

Harry hugged him again “I am so sorry baby. You will be okay. Louis will take care of both of us”

Louis frowned but when Harry looked at him, he nodded his head immediately. "sure.. Yeah" 

Leo looked down and then he said “ I am going to the hospital “

Harry gasped and said “baby no yo-“

“I am taking you with me” he added. 

Harry shook his head, Leo looked at him “they can save us there”

“no” then he looked at Louis asking for help, he was panicking again 

Louis was scared himself. Leo was an armed officer who was losing hope. He didn’t want to disturb him “Leo we talked about it”

Leo said without looking at Louis. He was still staring at Harry “I don’t give two shit about what you told me”  
then he added “Harry. You are coming with me”

“no” harry said trembling 

“you will be better”

“no” Harry was panicking and crying

“Gemma is there “

and then there was silence.. 

When Louis looked at Harry he knew Harry was thinking about it. Using Gemma was an awful trick from Leo. 

Leo said “we can save her together “

Niall finally said “ what are you talking about? What are you doing? She is not there”

Leo glared at him “she is”

Niall then looked at Harry “she is not. Zayn will tell us if she was. Harry.. Gemma is not infected. They are suspecting her but she is not”

Leo said louder “she is there”

Niall walked closer to Harry , but suddenly Leo pulled his gun and pointed it on him 

Harry whispered “what are you doing? “

Niall and Louis raised their hands up. Niall was hyperventilating but he looked at Harry “listen to me” 

“stop talking “ Leo yelled, he scared all of them even Harry took a step backside 

“she is not there” Niall didn’t stop “I know a friend in saint' Louis hospital. He told me they were sending the suspected patients there. He told me he will call when she arrives.. “

Then Leo yelled “stop”

“she is not there because Zayn had all the names and-“  
Leo shot a bullet right beside Naill. It almost hit Louis who was standing behind but when he lied low and it hit the wall instead. 

Harry ran to Louis, he thought he was shot. He was examing his chest with his hands looking for the wound. Louis was on the ground he looked at Harry and whispered “I am okay.. I am okay"

Harry screamed and looked at Leo “what are you doing? “

Leo glared at Harry “you are coming with me”

“no.. You should stay “ Harry said with a shaking voice. His whole body was trembling. 

Harry looked at Louis “I am staying here”

Leo pointed his gun again on the three men “ look what you did Louis.? You filled his brain with your stupidity. How can you save him here.. You will kill him”

He was losing his mind. Louis said slowly “you know what I told him was the truth”

“no” leo yelled again “it was all lies. You have no idea what is happening to him if he stayed here”

He moved closer but Louis shielded Harry with his body “I can’t let you take him”

Leo was losing his patience “I am not asking your permission. Harry you have to believe me. It is me.. Why would I lie to you. Harry I love you”

Louis saw Harry was crying by the corner of his eyes  
Leo said “I love you baby. We should be together. Please.. Please I want to save you” he put the gun down. 

Niall then said “Harry don’t... “

But Harry walked towards Leo. Louis tried to stop him, he tried to hold his hand strongly “ what are you doing? “ 

but Harry looked at him crying, he whispered back “he will kill you” 

Louis grasped Harry’s hand tightly “don’t go, they will kill you”

“I am already dying. Someone has to stay alive for Tom” 

He sat himself free and he walked slowly to Leo. He stopped in front of him “ give me the gun”

Leo was smiling then he frowned “what? “

Harry said “I can’t let you hurt them”

Leo shook his head “I won’t. “

But Leo didn’t give him the gun. Instead he held him and pressed the gun to his temples “walk with me Harry “

Louis wanted to go to Harry but Niall stopped him and Leo pointed the gun on him “ don’t you even think about it.. Move”

Harry said crying “why are you doing this? “ 

“don’t talk baby.. You will be fine” then he looked at Niall and Louis “move.. Get inside my car”

“what are you doing to them? “ Harry asked sobbing

“they should get arrested for spreading false news”

But Harry froze. He didn’t move. Leo said “walk Harry “

“no” Harry said “you can’t hurt them”

Leo “I won’t hurt them Harry”

“they will kill them they know the truth. The government is trying to hide the truth by any means. Even if it has to kill anyone”

“this is not the truth”

Louis was looking at Harry. He was crying desperately  
Louis said “it is okay Harry” 

Leo looked at Louis “ you have no idea what will happen to you”

Suddenly Harry grasped the hand that was holding the gun and raised it up. He took Leo by surprise. Harry was too weak but he could lose Leo his balance. It was when Louis helped too. He pushed Leo and together they were on the ground. 

Louis was above Leo trying to restricted his move. Louis was so light compared to Leo. So in a quick move Leo flipped Louis and the situation turned. Leo was above Louis now and he was trying to strangle him. 

Louis tried to sit him sled free. Leo was very heavy. His knee was above Louis’ chest he could not breath. Loe hands were strangling Louis. He tried to move the hands. He tried to hit him. He maybe saw Niall trying to push leo away but Leo pushed Niall very hard that he fell on the ground. Louis was feeling lightheaded. He saw black dots at the corner of his eyes. He was passing out. Then he heard a gun shot. 

Suddenly the hands moved away and the weight that was on his chest also moved away. 

Louis opened his eyes trying to drag a full breath but he also started to cough. He saw Naill was helping him. He then looked in front of him. 

He saw Harry pointing the gun on LEO. Leo was putting his hand on his arm, his arm was bleeding. 

“you shot me? “ Leo said looking at his bleeding arm  
Harry moved and stood right in front Louis and Niall.  
He was still pointing the gun on Leo. 

“you fucking shot me” Leo said again but this time glaring at Harry 

“please go” Harry said. He was trembling violently and Louis noticed he was about to collapse 

“you shot me Harry.. “ he took a step towards Harry but Harry said louder “stay over there... “

“what are you doing Harry? “ Leo said 

“Leo.. Please just go”

“i can’t leave without you” Leo said 

“I am not going” harry said, he was crying and sniffing  
“you chose him over me? Him? “

“what are you talking about” harry said, he was lowering his hand and again Leo took a step towards him but Harry again pointed the gun on him. 

“it’s me Harry. You have to come with me”

“no”. 

“you are choosing him? You shot me for him? After what he did to you. I stayed for you.. “ he yelled 

and Harry flinched “I stayed right by your side listening to you weeping and crying for days over him while he was shagging in The states.. You are choosing him”

“I am not choosing him Leo. You don’t understand “

Leo then shook his head “fuck. you still love him”

Harry closed his eyes “it is not about that Leo I can’t go there”

“why? “ he yelled, even Louis flinched. He was watching Harry, he wished he could talk, he wished he never left Harry before, he wished harry never met Leo.  
“because I have a son” Harry yelled back crying “I can’t go there I don’t wanna die... I can’t leave him”

Leo “ if you stay here you will die”

“no” he cried “you don’t – “

“you trust him? “ Leo asked “you trust him Harry... He left you alone with your kid... I stayed” leo was very angry that his veins popped from his neck. He was glaring at harry looking at him with eyes filled with fire. 

Harry wiped his eyes in his shoulder “ just go Leo. Go”

Leo shook his head in disbelief “you think they will leave you. They will get you... They will find you”

Harry said “just go... Please go”

Leo said again “you will die Harry”

“I won’t “

Leo “ you want to stay with him Harry. You are choosing him”

Harry didn’t answer that, he just said “just go”

“if I leave.. Everything between us will be over”

Harry was still crying, his hand was shaking violently, Louis stood up. He heard how Harry’s breathing was rigid. He slowly reached his hand and took the gun from Harry 

Louis looked at Leo “go Leo”

Leo was still looking at Harry, who looked down now  
“Harry. You won’t come? “

Harry didn’t answer. So Louis said “ just go Leo. Go”

“you will regret this Harry styles. I will make sure you will”

then he stormed out of the house. Louis was still pointing the gun on his direction and once Leo was outside, Niall locked the door behind him. When Louis looked at Harry he saw him collapsing. He protected his body so he wouldn’t hit the ground hard. He put the gun away and he looked at Niall 

“he passed out again”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update

Flashback, first time they met. 

Harry was nineteen, he was still studying, he had moved recently to London and started a new part time job as a waiter at the coffee next to the place he rented.

It was one of his worst days and things were doing shit, he was already having a cold and his asthma was bothering him. He had a quiz next morning and he was nervous because he didn’t have time to study, he was sleeping all the day and he even went late to his work. 

“excuse me” someone asked from the table next to the window. Harry was trying to study but he it was like his mind refused to accept any info. 

Harry looked at the guy on the table. The guy harry was observing since he entered, he even chose this spot exactly where he could have a better look. He was studying too, a lot of books and papers were on the table, he was writing down and he looked also too exhausted. Harry looked around him for his co-workers but they all suddenly disappeared although the place wasn’t crowded. He left his place behind the counter and walked to him holding the coffee kettle.

“how can I help you? “ he said with a smile 

The blue eyed man looked at him “I need some coffee please “ 

Harry nodded and he poured some, then he stood up “I am going for smoke, would you join me? “

Harry looked at him confused, the other guy smiled “I have seeing you studying too, I believe we both need a break”

Harry nodded and smiled, he was already liking the guy and attracted to him , the guy said stretched his hand “Louis tomlinson “

Harry also reached his hand “Harry styles “

“so? “

Harry nodded “okay, for five minutes “

Louis clapped his hand once “fine” he moved forward.   
Harry put the kettle and told Jack the other waiter that he is having a five minutes break. 

He waked outside and was hit by the cold weather and the smoke. Immediately he felt his throat was closing on him but he didn’t care. 

“here you are? “ Louis waved to him. Harry walked and leaned on the wall beside him. Louis offered him a cigarette, he couldn’t say no, Harry took one and Louis lightened it up for him. He took a drag and he knew he was going to regret it later. Maybe sooner. 

“so, what do you study? “ Louis asked 

Harry looked at him, he looked at his eyes and he felt lost for a second, he looked down immediately when it took too long and said “business management, and you? “

Louis gave an admiration whistle and Harry giggled, Louis said “I am studying medicine “

Harry looked at him and then said “wow, that’s great”

Louis sighed “I am doing shit. I don’t think it is the right thing for me”

Harry frowned “no? “

Louis shrugged and exhaled some smoke “maybe I am saying this because I am nervous. I am having a quiz tomorrow and I think I will fail”

Harry looked in front trying to avoid the smoke that was filling his lungs now “I am sure I will fail”

Louis looked at him with a raised brow, he smiled “I am having a quiz too and I didn’t study one thing “

Louis “why didn’t you take a day off? “ he exhaled again and this time Harry’s lung protested, he coughed and said “I did.. Yesterday but I was sick I didn’t leave my bed”

Louis frowned deeper “how sick? “ 

And a Harry coughed again “ it was nothing.. I am-“ 

then he coughed again. But this time he didn’t stop. He leaned on his knees and he felt his lungs were on fire. 

Damn you lungs, he didn’t believe they were betraying him this time. He was finally having a talk with an attractive guy but no.. His asthma should bother him. 

Harry didn’t stop coughing, he couldn’t stand anymore and he collapsed on the ground, he felt soft hand on his back, then he heard muffled voices ad he couldn’t recognise what was said, fuck he started to see black dots dancing at the corner of his eyes. Okay he was going to pass out, and that wasn’t the right time at all.   
Then darkness. 

Harry was hearing peeps, and then smelled that bad odour, the disinfectant odour. He knew where he was before opening his eyes. He was in the hospital. 

His chest was still bothering him and he tried to remember what happened okay he was at the coffee shop, trying to study, there was an attractive man sitting in front of him and 

“are you awake curly? “ a voice said beside him. 

Harry opened his eyes and he looked beside him, damn he was dreaming because what brought the attractive man here. 

“are you okay? “ he was looking at him “do you want me to call a doctor? “

“what happened? “ Harry asked with a scratchy voice 

“you had an attack, and that what happens when you smoke while having asthma. First lesson we learned when we studied asthma” he said trying to joke

Harry smiled but he was still confused “ am I in-“

“hospital? Yes”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut he needed to wake up, he opened his eyes but the attractive guy was still there   
“how do you feel curly? “ he asked 

Harry again squeezed his eyes his fingers “I think I am losing my mind. I need to wake up”

He then looked again and Louis was watching him with a big smile 

“am I dreaming? “

Louis smirked “yes, you are dreaming, you are sitting with a massively attractive young man”

Harry didn’t talk, Louis said “maybe if I pinched your arm you will wake up”then he did. He looked at harry deeply “do you still see me? “

The look on Harry’s face was hilarious, Louis couldn’t bear it so he burst into laughing. 

“you are not dreaming curly. I saved your life”

He saved his life but the next day they both failed their quizes.

******

When Louis asked him to move in. 

Louis was studying on the ground at the middle of his house. He was losing his mind as usual and he was very hungry. The quiz was tomorrow and he couldn’t leave his house, so he called Harry three hours ago and asked him to bring pizza. He was very worried and he couldn’t stop having bad feelings about Harry .

He looked at his watch and he picked his phone again from the ground, he dialled Harry’s number but again no answer. 

Then the door was opened “I am here” Harry’s voice filled the place 

“lou? “

Louis yelled “in here”

Harry followed his voice and he laughed “what are you doing? “

Louis was watching him “where have you been? I have been trying to call you. I got worried”

Harry’s face was very pale “I am so sorry. I got caught on work.., my phone was on silent mode I am so sorry. The pizza is hot though”

He sat beside him And opened the boxes, the smell was amazing, Louis took a piece immediately and started to eat. Harry also took a piece and he barely put it on his mouth 

“are you okay? “ Louis asked 

Harry avoided looking at him “sure. Have you finished yet? “ he was looking at the opened books and papers that were everywhere 

Louis was still watching him “I will never finish. What happened? “

Harry smiled and looked at him “I am okay“

“oh god you had an attack? “ Louis gasped 

“no, no oh god” harry said to calm Louis down “it is not that “

“then what? “

Harry sighed and put the piece again in the box “I got fired”

Louis raised his both brows up “what! “

“it’s okay”

“what happened? “

Harry shrugged “ I missed it in the morning. I didn’t wake up I was very exhausted. Liam tried to call me but I didn’t hear the phone ringing “

Louis sighed “Harry, that was your sixth time this month, of course you were going to get fired ”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded “I know but I was very tired, I returned home after midnight and I had a lot of study.. “

“I hate what you are doing to yourself. You can’t have two jobs a day and study? That is suicidal.. You will collapse one day”

“Louis. I have rent to pay” then he huffed “which also will be a problem. I have been trying to hide from the landlord for the last three weeks. This morning he passed a paper through the door. I have three days left to pay the rent and I still can't find a new flatmate"

“what the fu-.. Harry why didn’t you tell me? I could help”

“no”

“harry”

“no Louis. You have your own shit too. No I can handle this”

“how much “ Louis asked 

Harry took a deep breath “I am three months late. It started to happen when Jack left the flat, I couldn’t afford the whole flat by myself I need a roommate”

“no, you need to stay with me” Louis said having a big bite 

Harry didn’t answer that, they talked a lot about it and always laughed 

“Harry, come on. You stay here lost of the day. You don’t have to go to another place only to sleep”

“Louis.. It is-“

“no. I am not listening. Let me help you. I have been watching you suffer since we met five months this ago so no. You will go now home. Bring your stuff and come here directly. If I don’t have a quiz tomorrow I would come with you”

But harry didn’t move, Louis waited then he said “ what? “

“I can’t. I can’t pay the rent”

“pay the rent to who Harry? To me? I am not fucking taking any money from you”

“then I won’t come”

Louis groaned “god, why do you have to be that stubborn “

Harry only shrugged. He looked at the pizza box so as Louis, then Louis said “ I have an idea”

Harry looked at him “ you won’t pay the rent but.. You will cook me every day” 

Harry laughed, Louis nodded “yes. “

“louis”

“Alright, alright do the shopping, bring the food and stuff. How is that? 

Harry was thinking “ I will do it, until I find a new job”

Louis nodded his head “only I one condition “

“you can’t – “

“you will leave your night job”

“Louis I can’t.. “

“you don’t need it anymore. You will not have to pay the extra rent, you are staying here with me you can pay whenever you can”

Harry Looked down and didn’t say a word. 

Louis sighed “I live by myself. The place is big.. It is my flat I don’t have to pay any rent so.. Come on. Just let me help you”

Harry again didn’t talk, Louis said “ Harry, don’t be a stubborn now go and get your stuff. I will be waiting “

Harry looked at him and smiled. Louis felt something in his heart had moved. He always knew deeply he had a thing for Harry, he knew it was mutual. But at that exact moment Louis heart was dancing inside although he had no idea what the next step would be. 

******   
First time they kissed 

Harry was cooking in the kitchen. He had been living with Louis for almost three months now. This day was special occasion as Harry was celebrating finishing his course. He made home made lasagne and was promised Louis a desert too. 

Suddenly he heard the door slammed opened and steps like someone was running, Harry was turning his back when Louis stormed in the kitchen, eyes firing and he stood right in front on Harry. Harry looked at him startling “what happened? “

Louis said with anger tune “have you met James? “

Harry for a second was scared, he had no idea what Louis was talking about or why he was angry “who? “

“James? “ Louis yelled

“you mean your friend James? “ of course he meant that James, Harry was expecting this anyway. 

“he is not my fucking Friend, so have you? “

“well yes I did.. Two days ago”

“and why didn’t you tell me? “ he yelled again, “Louis you need to calm down. Why are you this upset? “

“are you dating? “

And now Harry’s heart dropped “what?! “

“just answer the damn question, are you? “

“no of course not”

“then what did you do cause the twat is walking around telling stories about you and him”

“stories like what?! I did nothing. He was trying to contact me since he saw me at your birthday, the next day he asked me out but I said no. I felt like he was stalking me or something because was everywhere I go. I avoided him and – “

“why didn’t you tell me? “Louis was more angry 

Harry felt more panicking, he said nervously “I.. I don’t know. I was scared that this might upset you. You are his friend and-“

“he is not my friend “he yelled again

Harry flinched “Louis I can’t talk to you this way”

“you should have told me Harry, I know how to make him stop. What happened two days ago? “

“nothing “

“no, something happened so what? “

Harry rubbed his hand nervously “I told you nothing “

He gave him his back again, he turned the stone off and he stormed outside the kitchen 

Louis followed “ I haven’t finish yet”

Harry was in his room, he looked at Louis but this time he was shaking up and angry “why are you obsessed with this anyway? Why does it matter? “

“it matters because you are my friend you idiot. And I hate what he keep saying about you”

“saying what? “

“that you are sleeping with different men. That you had slept with him few times and you are acting as a man whore”

Harry froze for a second, Louis then said “tell me, is that true? “

“what?” he looked at Louis feeling betrayed, okay James was an idiot to say that but did Louis believed him. 

“Louis, what are you doing? Are you asking me this? “

“yes, you have been not sleeping here lately, so where have you been? "

" God I was with Liam"

Harry looked down he wanted to end this situation he wanted to leave “how could you? “

“well I am not watching you. I am not even sure you were with Liam, And I don't know what we’re you doing before we met-“

“stop”harry whispered 

“it has to be a reason Harry, why did he say this”

Harry didn’t answer him, the blood in Louis’s veins boiled and he was getting more furious, because he knew now that Harry was hiding things about him. 

Harry took his jacket and keys and ran outside the flat. 

Louis ran after him, because he wouldn’t let him go, not this way, not when they are fighting about James. He wanted to make things right. When Louis stormed outside the flat he didn’t expect to see Harry sitting on the stairs burying his face in his hands and his body was shaking. Louis slowly sat beside him. 

“don’t cry” he started, Harry didn’t look at him 

“Harry, he is an idiot probably no one would care”

“you did” harry said looking at him, Louis looked at his red eyes and at the tears, he looked down then   
“you believed him Louis. I thought you know me”

Louis sighed “I don’t believe him Harry”

“yes you do.. “

“no. I am.. I felt angry because you never spoke to me about him, you were acting weird recently and not sleeping here"

“what do you want me to say? “ he was sobbing “ there is nothing to talk about”

“please stop crying “

Harry shook his head and wiped his tears “I have to go”

he was like talking to himself. Then he stood up and re-entered the flat again. He walked to his room. Louis didn’t move from his spot, he thought harry forget something and he was going out, but when I took so long he entered the flat again and headed to Harry’s room. 

Harry was packing, and Louis’s heart skipped a beat “what are you doing? “

Harry didn’t answer him, Louis walked closer “Harry, don’t be stupid. I said I don’t believe him”

“I can't stay “

“Harry-“

But Harry glared at him “I can’t stay. I have to go”

“no” Louis took his hand to stop him, he looked at Harry’s face “you are not leaving”

“you believe him Louis. I can’t stay”

Louis groaned “I said I don’t believe him “

Harry yanked his hands, Louis saw him finishing packing “alright maybe I did.” Harry froze. Louis added “but not because of that. He said something else I really want to believe”

Harry looked at him with big eyes, Louis walked closer “I think you know what I am talking about”

Harry was still staring, “tell me is it true? Do you love someone else?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears again, “do you? Is that me? “

Harry then closed his eyes, he let the tears fall freely “you don’t know how hard it was to try to hide it”

“hide it? “

Harry then opened his eyes and wiped his tears “I know you don’t like me too. I mean not the way I want. I tried so hard to hide my feelings but everyone knows, they all see it. I was sleeping at Liam's because it was too much for me. So when James and I talked two days ago, when he asked me again to go out with him and when I refused the offer. He threatened me to tell you that I am in love with you.i don't know how did he know I was shocked and I didn’t know what to do so I ran away” he wiped his tears again “but I am not a manwhore. I don’t sleep with men I don’t do any of that i-“

Suddenly Louis kissed him to stop him. Louis knew by the heart Harry wasn’t anything of that, but he only wanted to hear one word he wanted to know if Harry loved him or not. 

So he kissed him and Harry kissed him back.   
Then Louis looked at his eyes “I love you too curly”


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, are you still interested in this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone.

It was dark, it was after midnight. Niall was driving, Louis was sitting beside him and Harry was lying at the back seat. Harry was sleeping he didn’t wake up since he passed out. Louis was losing his mind but they also had to leave the house. 

They couldn’t stay at the same place after Leo threatened them. Louis decided to leave but they couldn’t go to Niall’s since it would be the first place Leo search for them in. 

Louis and Niall didn’t know where to go, all the places they could think about was too far and too obvious for Leo to look. 

Suddenly Louis remembered he had Zayn’s key. And Leo didn’t even met Zayn so that was the place.   
So they waited till after midnight, they took Harry and they drove to Zayn’s house. 

******  
Harry opened his eyes. It was morning. He looked around him and he didn’t know where he was. 

He sat on the bed ignoring the pain that shoot all over his body. Then the door was opened. 

Louis entered and he froze for a second staring at Harry   
“you are awake! “ he finally said 

Harry was confused, again he looked around him trying to figure out where he was. 

“you are! How do you feel? “ he stormed to him and he put his hand on his forehead. “you are not hot! “

“where am I? “Harry asked 

Louis was frowning deep, he took Harry’s wrest and he checked his pulse then he looked at his eyes, he put his hand on Harry’s chest and he asked “how do you feel”

Harry didn’t answer his question “Louis. Answer me”

Again he took his hand to check his pulse and said “we are at Zayn’s “

Harry sighed, he closed his eyes, he took a deep relieved breath “ I feel better”

“better? “

Harry opened his eyes and Louis was staring back at him 

Harry frowned “what? “

“you feel better? “

“I do.. What? What is it? “ 

Louis then sighed and looked down. He covered his mouth and then Harry saw his shoulders were shaking.   
“are you crying? “

Louis shook his head “I thought.. I thought you died Harry, I mean you did"

“what! ? “

“you’ve been out for three days now. Nothing.. You didn’t even blink” he wiped his falling tears “you were getting worse and I didn’t know what to do.. I was... Fuck I was freaking out and I couldn’t leave you and I couldn't let you die, I did not know what to do”

Harry put his hand on Louis to stop him from shaking  
“what happened? “ Harry asked 

Louis shook his head “I don’t know where to start”

“why are we here? “

“Leo attacked us. He threatened to take you to the hospital. Do you remember? “

Harry was deep thinking then he slightly nodded, he then looked at Louis “ I am starving”

“what!! “ again his face was staring at Harry shocked 

Harry shrugged “I am”

Louis nodded “yeah.. Good, good starving is good. You are getting better, right? "

“I am”

Louis smiled finally, he then said “can you move? “

Harry slightly nodded 

“good, good.. Come on let me help you”

*****

At the kitchen, Harry was sitting on the table watching Louis cooking. Louis was telling him everything that happened those previous days. 

Harry was out for the last three days. Nothing he did but sleeping. Louis said he was getting worse, his fever wasn’t getting down. He told him he seized and said for a minute his heart stopped beating and Louis performed CPR till he gained it back. He told him he was freaking out but he kept giving him the drugs as if he was responding. 

“you look pale” harry asked watching louis’ face, Louis was stirring the soup on the stove. 

“I am fine. I was just too worried about you, I guess I wasn’t sleeping “

Harry nodded, he flet grateful for Louis. Something is his heart moved, like craving, but he reminded himself he can't. then he asked “where is Niall? “

Louis shook his head “he left”

“what happened? Did you fight? “

Louis smiled “we did. But that’s not why he left” he then looked at the clock on the wall he is coming in the evening “

“why did he leave? And how come he can move easily? I thought there was a curfew”

“there is. But he is a doctor, they are giving us free pass” he then looked at Harry “listen the past few days were hilarious. A lot happened. Let’s talk about it later, okay? “

Harry slowly nodded “i want to call Tom”

Louis nodded “okay”

“you said I have been out for three days? “ he asked like he suddenly remembered something 

Louis nodded 

“god, what about Gemma? “

Louis looked down.

“oh God”

“she is fine” Louis started, he then walked to Harry “she is in the hospital. That’s why Niall left, to make sure she is okay”

“what hospital? Is she with Zayn? “

Louis slowly nodded 

“then why can’t he tell us? “

Louis sighed “because we don’t know where is Zayn. He is not calling us. He is not answering. We have no idea where is he”

Harry started to panic “oh my God, they killed him.. They will kill her. We have to go Louis we have to go” he jumped on his feet 

“go where Harry” Louis sighed 

“I need to save my sister”

Louis shook his head “we can’t even leave the house”

“Niall did”

“Niall is doctor and immune. You are not, they are looking for you Harry, Leo told them about you and if they found you they will kill you”

Harry froze in his place, he didn’t talk he just stared at Louis 

“the world you know has changed Harry”

Harry shook his head “I feel better”

“they won’t care. They will kill you. They will kill everyone who is infected, we can’t risk this”

“you mean they will kill Gemma? “

Louis swallowed his tears “I don’t know what they will do to Gemma. But I know what they will do to you if they find out about you” he took deep breath “Niall is there. He will find out about Gemma and Zayn”

Harry slowly nodded and sat back, he hadno other choice after all. 

***** 

Louis was watching the TV. Harry was strong enough to have a shower by himself. 

So Louis left him do it. But he asked harry to open the door and call him if he felt anything. 

Harry was really feeling better. The pressure on his chest was better, the headache was much better and his feet stopped hurting. The only thing that still hurt was his muscles. He was still feeling exhausted but way much better. 

When he dressed clean clothes Louis took from home. He left the room that he was sleeping in and he lived outside to Louis. And no he wasn’t ready tk see that. 

Louis was watching the news, and the headline was

"10 millions deaths of the new Spanish flu all over the world." 

Harry froze, he was watching the footage that showed thousands of body bags all were burnt together. That was happening all over the world. The footage showed videos from USA, Canada, Australia, France, Germany, Spain, and the Middle East who didn’t burn the bodies but buried them with huge precautions. 

The scenes were scary and Harry found himself unable to breath. 

“Lou-“ 

Louis turned and in a second, he was by his side. Harry reached his hand for Louis and the other hand was on his chest. Louis nodded and he rushed inside to the kitchen and then he returned with Harry’s inhaler. Harry couldn’t take it anymore he slipped on the wall and sat on the floor. Louis opened the mouth piece and he put the inhaler in Harry’s mouth. 

He helped Harry to have the puffs but Harry’s eyes were now fixed on the TV. Dead people, men in white decontaminated suits, the town was closed, the whole world was locked down 

“hay stop... Stop Harry look at me”

Harry was still struggling, 

“Harry, look at me... Harry”, Louis cupped his face Harry finally looked at him

“that’s right. You are alright. You are fine. You will be okay”

Harry’s eyes were filled with tears 

“I know you scared; I am scared too but you can’t panic. You can’t. We will be fine; I promise you baby”

Harry’s tears fell freely on his cheeks and Louis wiped them with his fingers “I am not gonna let anything happens to you, okay Hazza? “

Harry was staring at his eyes. At Louis’ eyes. Those eyes he loved years ago, those eyes that always gave him safety. 

Harry sobbed but he also hugged Louis so tight and Louis hugged back. Louis kissed his hair and whispered “you will be fine” over and over again. 

****** 

It was dark. Harry and Louis were in the same bed that Zayn’s house had. Harry was lying on Louis’ chest and Louis was playing with his hair. No one could sleep, Louis was happy that Harry was finally awake that he didn’t want to close his eyes and Harry was too scared to sleep. 

“ I can’t reach mom”Harry said

Louis sighed “I know. I was trying to reach her too but I got nothing “

“do you think she is infected? “

“I don’t know Harry, I don’t know. But I know how strong Anne is and I am sure she is somehow safe”

Harry took a deep breath then he kept silent. Maybe he agreed or maybe he was thinking. 

Then 

“what about Leo? “

Louis frowned “what about him”

“did he call me? “ 

Louis didn’t answer 

Harry then left him and lied on the pillow next to him   
Both were looking at the ceiling 

“I know you hate him”

Louis didn’t talk 

“he is a good man”

Louis again remained silent 

“I mean. He will be my husband “

And Louis couldn’t hold it, he rolled his eyes “oh come on, he wanted to kill me Harry”

“he was confused, I mean he was infe—oh god. He is dead”

Louis looked at him “he is fine”

“how do you know that? “

“because Niall told me. He saw him”

“Niall called you, when? “

“relax. It was yesterday, he said he saw him in the hospital “

“but not Gemma and Zayn”

Louis shook his head and Harry stopped talking   
“do you think they are okay? “

Louis nodded “yeah, he promised me he will be okay. I know Zayn keeps his promises. And Gemma.. She is a fucking stubborn lady, you can’t deny it”

Harry tried to smile “I guess she is”

“guess? Come on Harry. If I was ever scared from anyone then it would be your sister. I still remember that phone call she gave me when she knew about San Francisco”

Harry giggled. And then they laughed together. 

They remained silent for few minutes 

“I don’t want this divorce Harry” Louis said out of nowhere 

Harry looked at him shocked “what? “

Louis was still staring at the ceiling “I don’t want it. If those past three days told me anything, it was I just can’t lose you”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes 

“I know you don’t want me back, I know you stopped loving me but I never did, I love you Harry”

“no you don’t “ he whispered, then he opened his eyes and looked at him “you don’t love me Louis. Not anymore. You stopped loving me the minute you chose leaving us”

“it was a mistake”

Harry shook his head “it was a decision Louis. And you need to believe it’s over”

Louis was looking in Harry’s eyes, he refused to believe a single word. Then he found himself kissing him, and he found Harry kissing back and it felt different. Harry was crying and Louis was also crying. But they still kissed and Louis realized that yes he missed Harry and yes he missed his touch and then suddenly they heard noises coming from outside. 

They broke the kiss and together they were looking at the door, Harry was panicking again and Louis wasn’t different. 

"is it Niall?" Harry asked   
Louis shook his head " his doesn't have the key" 

Did Leo finally know where they were hiding. Did they were here to take Harry, or they will simply kill him here. 

Louis left Harry and was going to leave the bed but Harry grasped him strongly. 

“no, no don’t go”

Louis shook his head “we need to know, stay here, you will be okay” he tried to set himself free

“no”

“I will be fine.. “

Then finally he could free himself. He headed to the door and before he opened it, he put his finger on his lips and looked at harry asking him to keep quiet. 

He opened the door and he headed outside. He walked towards the noises that were coming from the kitchen. And with caution steps he looked through the kitchen door.   
Inside were two people, a man and a woman. 

“oh God” louis gasped and the couple turned to look at him. 

“oh God you are safe” Louis said and he rushed inside.   
The man smiled and hugged him “I knew you will be here. of course I am safe”

Then the woman said “please tell me you have my brother “. 

Yes they were Zayn and Gemma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter

“ they are killing everyone, they are killing them all" Zayn said, the four of them were sitting together around the table. Zayn and Gemma were eating the food Louis made them and Harry was sitting to close to his sister afraid that she might disappear again

"Once they know you are infected you are sentenced to death" 

Harry sighed “ oh God" 

Zayn was watching him, then he added “ when I saw Gemma there and I know she doesn’t show symptoms but she is positive just like me.. I know she should be out of here. I was trying to figure out a good way where I can make her run away and not get caught. Till this morning... I saw them starting to kill people like us"

"What the hell is going on!” Harry said with chocked voice 

" "they say they are doing this to control the spread of the infection “ 

"They are killing them. How is this the solution “ 

Gemma finally said “ they Don’t care about the solution. The infected is dead and the immune is not" 

"There is not a cure" 

Louis slammed the table “yes there is. Harry is the cure. He is alive"

Zayn sighed and put the fork down “ I know, and this is driving me crazy. I have never seen someone passing this virus. They always get worse and die the hard way" 

"He died” Louis said “he stopped breathing, his heart stopped and I performed CPR for i don’t know how long but he is back and he is okay" Gemma gasped and closed her eyes, she started crying and Harry held her hand tight 

Zayn shook his head “ that’s impossible, maybe he wasn’t infected, maybe it was his attack or something else. I mean we didn’t test him"

"It was Zayn.. you and me know it was"then he stood up , he was so nervous 

" I was with the patients Louis. I was in the hospital and I did every thing I could. They die and never get back. I don’t know what happened to Harry but it never happened to anyone I saw" 

Louis looked at Harry “what does it mean?is he still in danger?Will he get worse again?” Then he looked at Zayn 

It was when Harry left his chair “ I don’t know about you doctors and what you know. But i know I feel good. Not perfect my chest still hurt and my head. But I am good. I am better” then he looked at Zayn “and it was nothing like anything I had before.”

Zayn nodded his head “well, if that’s true, then you are the cure Harry"

"I am what?”

Zayn also left his chair, and looked at Louis “ if he was sick , and got healed by the regular meds. Then he is the cure.”

Gemma was panicking now" what do you mean"

" I mean his blood is the cure"

Harry smiled “well, that’s a good thing right?”

"All these people you can save Harry, we should head back to the hospital. We should tell them" 

"No"louis finally said and they all looked at him 

"Baby, what are you saying?”Harry asked 

Louis shook his head “nit now we will but not now" 

Harry talked louder “ did you hear him? I can save people, millions of people are dying.. and I can save them" 

Again louis shook his head “something is wrong, something doesn’t just fit"he looked at Zayn “you were at the hospital, everyone was dying there right? No one gets better"

Zayn nodded, Louis added “and I treated Harry in home. His case got worse but then he started to get better by his own"

“What are you getting at?” 

Louis was thinking “how were they killing them?” 

Zayn shook his head “no one knows they were, they were giving them shots that shut down their body all at once" 

Louis nodded “ and only who did this was from the WHO?”

Again Zayn nodded , Louis shook his head “they don’t want them to get better" 

Zayn nodded too “you are right , even people who don’t show symptoms having the same fate" 

“This is big" 

“I still can save them" Harry said 

Louis looked at him “ don’t you get it, they do want them to get saved. They want them to die, they are killing them. They are killing all of us" 

Harry shook his head in anger and didn’t answer 

“ let’s wait for Niall’s phone. I am sure he got something “ 

Zayn frowned “ you mean Niall is not home?”

“Niall went to look for you and Gemma since we lost communications with you “ Harry said 

Louis walked and stood by the window, but something is his heart told him it wasn’t safe.

“call Niall” Harry told Zayn 

“I can’t .. haven’t you heard?” 

Louis looked at them , Zayn said “they cut communications they Don’t want to spread panic “ 

Louis whispered “ they re locking us"

Gemma sighed “only what they say is the truth, that’s what they want" then she moved and opened the TV 

Same news, same deaths everywhere. And the big head line is 

No cure 

“Maybe I should go there. Maybe I should let them know there is a cure" 

Zayn shook his head “we still not sure. Let’s just wait" 

“we wait people die. I have to get to Leo" 

Louis rolled his eyes “yeah like he is gonna help. He wanted to kill me"

Harry ignored and asked Zayn “have you seen him in the hospital, he got infected “ 

Zayn shook his head 

Harry groaned “he can help. He trusts me he won’t let them hurt me. Maybe we should get to him" 

“are you fucking out of your mind? They kill everyone who is infected. Or possibly infected. You go there and they will kill you Zayn and Gemma. And they don’t give a shit if you healed or not" 

“They will test me" 

“they won’t care, wake the hell up. They cut the communications , they make a curfew. They search homes for the infected to kill them, think about you son, my sisters , your mom. Nit God damn Leo who is already must be dead by now" then he stormed out the house.

Louis was panicking, he was too worried and he had no idea how were his sisters and son, and now the communications was cut and he couldn’t reach them every if he tried. And Harry, how come Harry was okay after hours of dying. Everything was wrong and everything was too much.

“That wasn’t necessary” Zayn said 

Then he sat beside Louis at the front stairs and gave him a cigarette 

“ he deserved it. The world is crashing and he is thinking about his boyfriend “ 

“He is just trying to help" 

“well, he can’t. He was dying hours ago and now he suddenly is a hero who wants to save humanity “ Louis snapped 

Zayn sighed “ he is scared, he is only trying to help" 

“By calling Leo" 

“ he is a cop “ 

“he wanted to kill me and take him to the hospital “

Zayn looked at him “and why didn’t Harry go?” 

Louis didn’t talk, he closed his eyes 

“Because he trusts you. He chose you. You know he is only trying to be useful. I mean if I was sick and suddenly was okay and I can save people then I will do my best to help"

Louis looked down, he felt he had enough and he couldn’t take it anymore 

“ I am scared Zayn"

“I know"

“no, you don’t. You weren’t there. I was. And I was alone. And everything was crashing around me , he died in my hand and I couldn’t do anything to help him. I..” then he stopped and pressed his palms in his eyes and he cried.

Zayn sighed “oh Tommo" he wrapped his hand around him, louis sniffled “ I was so scared .. and I.. I live him Zayn" 

He looked at Zayn and said “ I just love him"

Zayn was watching him, he bit his lower lip but he didn’t say a word, then the door was opened and Gemma said “ I guess you wanna see that" 

******

When Louis entered the house again, he heard the TV first, then he saw Harry was frozen in front of the TV.

“ there is no cure. There is no way out. All you have to do it keep yourself away from the infected people. Call the numbers down there and the help will come. The infected are dangerous for you. Once they are infected they are not your beloved ones anymore. Stay away from danger, there is no cure and eventually they will die. They better die before they infect you”

“ they are giving orders to kill them" Zayn said , then he was going to turn the TV off when the reporter said “ these are the people who ran away with infection. These people are very dangerous . If you see them report them right away"

There were about fifteen photos , but the last one shocked them all. The last one was Harry’s photo

“oh my God” Gemma said “ what the hell is this"

Harry whispered “Leo" 

Louis was going to talk when his phone suddenly went off. They all looked at Louis who put his phone out of his pocket .

“Who is this?” Zayn asked 

Louis shook his head “ I don’t know"

“Take it" Zayn said 

“no" Harry said 

But Louis answered anyway “hello?”

“Louis.. is that you? Thanks god I thought I can’t remember your number"

“NIALL?”

“yes, I am okay. But I can’t leave the hospital any more. They are keeping us , the immunes .. i don’t know what they want to do for us"

“How are you calling me?”

“ How is Harry?” 

Louis looked at Harry and said “ he is okay"

Harry, ZAYN AND Gemma were waiting anxiously

“Okay how?”

Louis sighed “ he is fine, okay, standing right in front of me like nothing happened”

“fuck" Niall cursed , then he said “Fuck.. fuck.. where are you? Still at Zayn’s?” 

“Yes, Zayn and Gemma are here too" 

“Fuck" 

“What's wrong?”

“leave"

“wh..”

“Just go, I might have done a mistake “

“Niall-"

“Hear me out. I thought he died. I thought he couldn’t make it. I told them to get his body. They are on their way , I am so sorry I didn’t know what to do, I saw his photo with the people who are allowed to get killed Fucking Leo told them about Harry Before he died, and now they want harry dead.. and now.. fuck, now I get it. He the cure. That’s why they wanted him dead. Everyone who was treated out the hospital had a chance to survive.. fuck.. Tommo, go. They can’t see him they will kill him"

“Niall, what are you saying “ 

“hide" 

“ how could you call me?”

“ it’s one of their phones. They are the only one who can communicate.. listen to me. They might find out that I used it, lose your phone and take Harry and the others and leave"

“go where?”

“Anywhere.. I have to go"

“Niall.. wait"

But the call was ended.

“what? What did he say?” Zayn asked 

Louis was still shocked, all he could hear in his ears that they were coming to kill Harry.

“louis" Harry yelled his name and snapped him out of his mind “what did Niall say?” 

Louis closed his eyes to focus, they need to leave now 

“we need to leave"

“Leave?why?” Harry talked again 

He avoided looking at Harry, but he started to collect his stuff “they are coming for Harry" 

Zayn was the one who followed him “ why? And how?”

Louis took the back bag, he put the clothes he took from home, and Harry’s clothes, his charger. 

Zayn took his hand to stop him , he looked right in the eyes “what did he say?” 

LOUIS took a deep breath “ they know about Harry"

“that he healed?” 

“ That he was infected, Niall told them he was dead , they are coming for the body"

Gemma cried and Harry didn’t speak ,zayn asked “why they are coming for the body?”

Louis returned to bring his stuff “that’s not that matters. If they find him healed they will take him and we don’t know what they will do. But I know I can’t let this happen" 

“who told them from the start? Was it Niall"

“Leo” he saw Harry snapping his head up to him from the corner if his eyes 

Zayn cursed, Gemma then talked “maybe they will help. I mean.. Harry is really healed" 

Louis shook his head “we should leave"

“cause Niall said so?” Gemma argued 

Louis snapped at them “ cause if they came, they will kill the three of you" 

Silence 

Zayn was the one who finally broke the silence, he gave instructions “take water, and some food. I have heavy coats i will bring them, I will bring all the money I have..Gemma come and help me" he ran to his room and Gemma followed.

Harry walked and stood in front of Louis “ he is dead, isn’t he?”

Louis looked at Harry, his eyes were glossy and he asked again “leo, he is dead?” 

Louis’s tears fell on his face and Harry covered his mouth and cried , it hurt Louis’s heart, he wrapped his hand around Harry “i am so sorry" he whispered on his ear 

Harry cried harder and he hugged Louis tight. Louis rubbed his back “i am sorry" he kept saying.

Harry looked at him “ I need my son" 

Louis nodded cause that was where he wanted to go .

Harry wiped his face and then he walked away to help zayn.

*****

In the car, they had left the house fifteen minutes ago. Louis was driving Harry’s Range Rover .Zayn was beside him, Harry and Gemma were at the back. Harry was sniffing from time to time. And Gemma was trying to keep her eyes open hugging him.

Louis then noticed a car coming, he said “there is a car"

Then Zayn covered with a jacket, Gemma and Harry buried themselves under a blanket . Louis tried to hide the car between bushes. He turned it off and turned the light off. Then he saw four big cars moved towards the house they were in.

Zayn said “fuck" 

Louis nodded his head “yeah.. fuck"

He then started the car again and drove away. He didn’t know what was waiting for them but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t going to protect Harry by all the means . He looked again through the rear window. Harry was looking at his side window. Then he wiped his tears again. He was crying silently and it ached more. Harry was crying over Leo. Leo the one he wanted to marry. Louis tried his best not to think of the kiss they had. Because the way Harry acted Louis started to think of it meant something or not.

It meant for Louis that was a sure thing. It made him feel how exactly he loved Harry. It made him know that a life without Harry would be impossible. 

He never stopped loving him and that kiss made him see it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part


End file.
